


Point of No Return

by tstories101



Series: Throw A Spanner In the Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BUt not fot a while, Because Harry is still in sixth year, Currently Editing/Re-writing, Dark!Tom - Freeform, Everyone's a little bit morally ambiguous, F/F, F/M, Grey!Fred, Grey!Hermione, Harry's had it rough, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Light!Luna, Light!Neville, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, They have magical cores that are based on their attitudes and stuff, dark!george, grey!Draco, grey!Harry, holy shit i actually finished this, i guess, it's not a slow burn but it is, its all written and I wanna cry and cheer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: Harry's second year was... rough, with the return of Voldemort and Ginny's death, he changed.And now, Tom Marvolo Riddle is setting the Basilisk on the school. Again.But with this challenge, Harry starts to question if good or evil exists.





	1. The Truth Behind the Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta thank three of my friends for this. Even though they don't ship Tomarry necessarily, they have been my biggest supporters as I write this.

Prophecies, Harry decided, were complete and utter bullshit. ‘You are the one that has to defeat the next Dark Lord!’ this and ‘Harry Potter! Please allow me to have your autograph!’ that. Harry was about ready to become the next Dark Lord so he could defeat himself.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived under the stairs for most of his life. The boy who was excluded from anyone in his schooling life, _The Golden Boy_. At sixteen, Harry trusts no one, and rightly so.

Harry looked up at the man who was old enough to be dead. He stood up in front of the entirety of the school to pronounce the death of a student. One that Harry had never heard of before. The kid was a Hufflepuff. Well, Harry guessed from the solemn looks at the Hufflepuff table. But almost all the school looked upset too. Harry decided it would be best for him to duck his head, as if he could remember the girl.

He guessed it was kind of like how Cedric had passed on from a Dragon incident. How a Beauxbatons girl had been found dead in the Black Lake. How Katie Bell had died. Well, Harry wasn’t exactly sure how Katie Bell had died. He only knew that she _had_ died, and that was about where the information stopped.

Murder just seemed attracted to Hogwarts. As if it were a drunk man that felt the pull of a woman that was batting her eyelash too much at him. That was what the intoxicated man had perceived it as. In reality, the woman had no intention of wanting the man anywhere near her. She just had something in her eye.

Hogwarts was the woman, if you, dear readers, were wondering.

Harry heard slight humming next to his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw Luna. She was a fifth year Ravenclaw who did not judge Harry on a prophecy. One that everyone had heard about long before Harry knew he was a wizard.

“I rather dislike these eulogies.” The Ravenclaw mentioned as Harry looked at her. It was almost as if she had this film of gold around her, protecting her and encasing her. It wrapped around her as if she were an angel. “Dumbledore should keep it short with the students. And have longer funerals with the people that cared about the deceased.”

Harry couldn’t help but agree with Luna. Harry didn’t want to sit through funeral after funeral of people that he didn’t care about. The young male used his eyes to look back up to where Dumbledore was standing. The older man seemed to know that someone was looking at him, which wouldn’t be surprising as he was standing in front of a school filled with over 500 students. Dumbledore met Harry’s eyes, the latter refusing to look away from the staring contest. Until, finally, Dumbledore looked away from Harry to address others.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at the long, wooden empty table. He wondered when his food would land on the table. When he would hear the horrid theories that the Gryffindor’s had come up with about the Hufflepuff. Luna would have to leave him alone to return to her own table, leaving Harry surrounded by people who were annoying as all hell. Except for Hermione; she was okay and didn't use him for _fame_.

“And as we come to end this eulogy, we remember the students and family of Keely Steele. A moment of silence, please.” Hadn’t they been silent all this time? Harry thought, well, except for the sniffling from some.

The hall was completely silent. Until a few moments later Dumbledore introduced the Christmas feast. He recommend that if anyone needed to, go see their Head of House for counselling. Harry didn’t pay attention, nor did he need to; it wasn’t like she actually mattered to him in anyway shape or form. He held no memories of her.

“And with that, I hope that all of you will have a safe holiday, even to those staying at Hogwarts. Enjoy the Christmas feast.” Well, that’s one way to end a eulogy. The food appeared in front of the students, as it always did. Any wonder that appeared during their first years had disappeared. Harry was left with the thought of how flashy Dumbledore had made the feasts.

Hermione turned to Harry, a look of, what Harry guessed to be, disgust on her face. “He doesn’t even end on a nice note, he goes straight into the feast.”

“It’s not like many people here actually care, Hermione.” Harry ignored the venomous look that came from the fuzzy-haired girl. “Some people _just_ want food.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t be respectful.” Hermione grumbled under her breath as Harry started to pile food onto his plate. Both of the teens said goodbye to Luna as she wandered off to the Ravenclaw table. She passed smiles to those who looked like they needed it. Despite always hanging around Negative Nancy, Hermione thought, she still managed to stay positive. Or, it was a farce. Hermione was never sure anymore.

“I plan on being respectful, there’s just no point to it if there’s nobody that I need to fake around.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but she had a fond smile on her face. Harry counted that for something, as Harry started to eat from his plate. Hermione tried not to think too much and instead started putting food onto her plate as well.

Harry relished in the silence between him and Hermione and used it to listen around for the rumours. Ron was talking about how it was because some giant spiders crawled out of the Forbidden Forest and ate her. Others talked about how it was a pack of rogue wolves that had slashed her up on her way to Honeydukes. All of them were utter bullshit, and both Harry and Hermione knew it.

In a whisper, Hermione turned to Harry. “Do you think it was,” she paused and looked around. Ever since Harry had convinced her to start saying Voldemort, she still didn’t want other people hearing her say it. “Voldemort?”

“There’s a big chance that it was him.” Harry left it there when he saw that Ronald Weasley was listening in. “We’ll talk about it later.” Harry finalised as he finished his food, stood up and walked off, to where, Harry didn’t even know. The teen intended to let his feet guide him as he thought.

Many in the castle would question Harry and his thoughts on how Voldemort could’ve been behind the attack. But Harry knew all too well that the man, if he could be called that, had access into Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn’t even know. Only really Harry and Luna knew, and Hermione was about to find out. Those two were the only people that Harry could trust, with anything. Ever since their second year, Ron had a complete fall out with Harry, and in turn, most of his Gryffindor ‘friends’.

Ever since the Chamber happened a young Tom Riddle came back to haunt the world. Harry was unable to save a possessed Ginny and kill a Basilisk as a twelve-year-old. Ever since Ginny died, Ron turned his back on Harry. Most of the Weasley family had forgiven him, due to the fact that he was _twelve_. But Ron had been clear in his actions that he had no intentions of being Harry’s friend. And then, Hermione had been forced to choose between which friend she wanted to keep.

She didn’t talk to Ron throughout the summer as he was the one that was forcing her to choose between Harry and Ron. Whereas, Harry didn’t actually _care_. To him, if she wanted to be friends with both of them, it was fine by him. As long as she didn’t mess with Harry on Ron’s orders, then it would’ve been fine. But Ron refused to see it that way.

Hermione ended up turning away from Ron. She didn’t want to deal with him or his dramatic antics saying something like a cliche romantic comedy. The whole ‘if you cared about me, you wouldn’t make me pick. Harry didn’t make me pick’ kinda thing.

Harry hadn’t realised he’d made it to the Gryffindor tower until he heard the Fat Lady asking him for the password. He muttered a soft ‘chanceful for the fanciful’ before continuing on his way. So, sure, Harry had lost Ron, a boy who he thought was his best mate. But he had gained two strong woman that could handle their own and more. Plus, they both proved to be rather loyal and useful.

Something Harry had not expected to come back to was Neville. The latter man was sitting in the common room by himself, Harry was confused. He did not remember Neville being close friends with the girl that died. Then again, Harry didn’t really pay attention to those that weren’t his close friends.

“Neville?” Harry saw the sniveling mess before him turn into a boy that had red rims around his eyes, and a little bit of snot hanging from his nose. Harry didn’t know if he wanted to point that out, so instead, he chose to leave out that small detail.

“Harry! I didn’t think anyone would be getting back from dinner this soon.” Neville wiped his nose, his voice sounded tight and wobbly. “How was the eulogy?” Not knowing why Neville was upset meant that Harry had to play it safe. If he did know the Hufflepuff girl, then anything upsetting or slightly rude would send him back into a state of disrepair. Something Harry did not want to deal with. Instead, he chose a kinder, more polite way of putting how boring the funeral was.

“It was a good send off for what I could assume to be a good person.” Harry needed to pause to think about the effect that his words might have on Neville. Thankfully, he didn’t break down in tears.

“That’s good, I never really met her but I can imagine that it would be good for her family and friends.” Neville said and Harry could no longer hear the ups and downs that were there last time the man opened his mouth. At least Harry could cross the girl off his list of reasons why Neville was crying alone.

Harry watched as the other boy looked around the room. He was refusing to make eye contact with Harry. Harry would be the same if someone had walked into his room unwarranted while he was crying. Neville shouldn’t have done it in such a public place.

Harry stood to get up, about to state to the other boy that he was retiring to bed. Before he could do as such, Neville spoke in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.

“Harry, can I tell you something.” Harry looked at Neville, the other looking back at him, almost definitely, but Harry couldn’t be too sure.

“Of course, Neville, you can tell me anything with a promise it will not reach anyone else’s ears unless necessary.” Harry tried to add a smile onto the end, but even he could tell it was forced. He was positive Neville could tell it was forced too.

“She’s not dead.” Harry stared, dumbfounded at Neville and he’s brash.

“Keely Steele is not dead,” Neville repeated before moving in closer towards Harry, “it’s a cover up.”

 


	2. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Fred and George know more than they let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so happy about how this has turned out. I have up to chapter 6 written, but I really want to finish chapter 8 before uploading the next chapter, so it might take a while.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> \- T

Harry was still stunned at Neville’s news, very few things could visibly shock Harry and that was one of them. Harry had said that Neville was to meet him, Hermione and Luna in the Room of Requirement at exactly twelve past ten in the morning. This was big news, and Harry wondered whether Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic or Voldemort had set it up. It would be much harder for Voldemort to set it up unless he had control of the Ministry. Even then, the Ministry have little to no control over Dumbledore. Harry doubted that Dumbledore had control over Dumbledore.

Luna was the last of the four to walk in. “Sorry about that, I had to shake off one of the professor’s. They’re oddly nosy for the holidays.”

“Probably because one of their students just died, Luna.” Hermione stated, her voice flat with little to no tone in it. She simply continued to stare at the book that was open in her lap.

“Maybe not. Neville here thinks that the death of a student was a cover up.” Hermione’s head shot up from the book as she slammed it shut with one hand. Harry recognised the mean glint in her eye, the one that said she was ready for a wicked fight. 

“How so, Neville?” Hermione asked, a certain sincerity to her smile. She moved closer to Neville. she would’ve been a good Slytherin, Harry had no doubts about that as he saw Neville move slightly further away.

“Keely’s family were apart of the death eaters,” Harry saw a shiver go up Hermione’s back, “Dumbledore wanted them dead, it’s a cover up. He and the Ministry have been working together.”

“And how in Godric’s name did you find that out?” Neville started to tear up again and the last Harry wanted was Neville crying so he nudged Hermione. “Never mind, I guess, tell us later.” Hermione tried her best to be nice when it came to sensitive subject but in all honesty, it didn’t always work. Well not this time around, she was too interested about how Neville got the information.

Harry was also unsure about how reliable of an origin the information came from. But he wasn’t going to push the only source of information to the point where he would no longer talk to him. That would be rather frivolous thing to do.

“Well, no matter. We have the information, it’s just a question of who else knows and what we do with it.” Harry said, matter of factly. He hated not knowing about everything, but it’s not like he could do anything about the situation. Neville was, for the lack of a better word, a wimp, it was implied by the boys slobbering beforehand.

“I can  _easily_ say that Dumbledore knows.” Harry had expected the elbow to his side and the ‘be serious’ look. In a moment he switched from cheeky to businesslike. “Most of the death eaters would know, if it was an attack on their people it makes sense for them to know. So by extension, Voldemort knows too.”

“He must’ve taken Keely into hiding.” Luna said wistfully, as if she was off with the fairies; Harry wouldn’t be surprised if she was. “Only a very loyal family to the Dark Lord would be killed right now.”

Harry looked towards Hermione.

“Already on it.”

* * *

 

Normally, Harry absolutely lived for the trips out of Hogwarts but this one just felt odd. He saw little heads popping out of dormitories as the third grades up and left the building. He knew Hermione was in the library, researching old families and their histories and how much their ideals link to the ones of today. It had been a hard book to get her hands on. But she had such a charming personality and any teacher was assuming that she wanted to research for some project that was going on in History.

But it wasn’t Hermione’s absence that made Harry’s stomach turn. Nor was it the little children that stared - he was more than used to that - something just felt odd. Probably the fact that the school decided to randomly do a trip. Hogsmeade for the third years to the fifth years and Diagon alley for the sixth and seventh - for some reason. It was rather rare that they actually let them go to Diagon Alley and stupid if you asked Hermione. ‘Someone just got killed and their reaction is ‘let’s go on a field trip’? I don’t blame Neville for trusting his source'. It was even weirder when you consider that it was the Christmas holidays.

Harry was lucky to have Luna at his side, as much as she was a whimsical girl, there was no doubt she was powerful in her own way. Harry would prefer not to be on the Ravenclaw’s bad side.

Neville had also decided to stick near the two of them. Probably to find comfort in the two people on this trip that knew about the little secret he had shared.

Harry saw the little ones split off from the group. Professor McGonagall was keeping the buzzing students calm at the front and Snape were trailing alone behind them. The senior students had one teacher, Professor Slughorn, keeping the children in tact. He gave them a time to get back to the Leaky Cauldron where some seventh years could apparate to outside the castle. The rest would take two by two floos back.

Ever since the second year, Harry despised floos. He can’t imagine he’d be an better with appreciation, the thought alone sickened him. Harry didn’t like his chances that he would do something wrong, and he rather liked his body in one piece.

Diagon Alley was exactly as Harry remembered it. Except there were less new wizards and witches jumping up and down with excitement. At least he had nothing to envy as he walked along the brick road.

After a reminder from Slughorn about what time they should meet, groups split up and Harry started towards ‘Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’. Luna and Neville following next to him. Harry saw the only redhead left at school also heading that way. The last thing that Harry wanted was confrontation, but knowing Ron, he was probably going to cop it.

Walking into the shop was always interesting. You never knew what was going to hit you in the face, literally or figuratively. Around Christmas there were many families buying for children either in school or for older ones. Harry noticed a broomstick that was being flaunted as ‘better than a Nimbus or Firebolt’ which made Harry chuckle. Trust those two to try and sell a “serious” product in a joke shop. Harry was surprised at the amount of gullible children that were surrounding it, Ron included. Harry could imagine the latter trying to get a discount from his twin brothers.

“Harry, it’s good to see you.” He heard in his right ear, turning around, there was a little chomper teeth set floating next to his ear. He noticed the invention as a mimic device the twins had made - and tested on Harry. They had explained it saying it was simple and something that they had seen muggles doing. However, no one in the magic world would buy them due to the separation of muggles and wizards.

“And you too.” Harry had a genuine smile plastered on his face - this was a joke shop after all.

Harry wasn’t too surprised when the real George popped in front of him, surprising some of the others around him. The elder boy wrapped him in a hug, which Harry happily gave back. “What do you wish to have?”

“Love potions?” Harry heard Fred asking as he appeared next to George.

“As much as I love playing with illegal things, I get enough attention already.” Harry quipped back, moving away from George and giving Fred a hug before moving away.

“Alright, no need to boast.” Fred replied. “How’s sixth year at Hogwarts going?”

“We heard about Keely Steele.”

“Must suck to be her family.”

Harry, keeping his mouth shut, looked around for Neville and Luna. Both had wandered off to the second level of the shop. Neville was much more invested in the jokes that the shop gave whereas Luna seemed to be there for moral support. She turned to him and gave him a free smile, beautiful in it’s own way, Harry thought.

“I imagine it’s hard for her friends, and for her-”

“Being torn away from them.” Harry’s head snapped back to look at the twins, both of them had shit-eating grins on their faces.

“What have you guys heard? How’d you hear it.” Harry pressured them for questions, but the two didn’t seem ready to give much up.

“Come on, Harry, this is a place for jokes.” Fred said, looking at George.

“Murder’s not a good topic.”

“You never know who might overhear such conversations.”

“Plus,” both of them said at the same time, “we have customers.”

Harry looked around, confused as the two walked away from the conversation with Harry. Although it wasn’t a conversation more like ‘we know something you don’t know and we’re gonna be cheeky about it’. Harry didn’t think he would ever hate a conversation with the twins that much. If there’s one thing he wanted at the moment, it was answers about Keely Steele and what the hell happened to her. But if there’s one thing the twins could do, it’s to keep the suspense going, and Harry didn’t really know if he liked that.

He shook his head and saunted off to find Luna and Neville. However, he didn’t seem to notice the blonde ‘ferret’ with wide eyes staring after his figure. The only thing he could think was: ‘how the hell do the twins know and what does Harry Potter have to do with Keely Steele?’


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed and I'll edit it later :)

Draco was unsure of what to do. The information he had found out was not only critical to Keely’s survival, but also Riddle’s - oh well, _Voldemort’s_. The chance that Keely could get hurt was rather large if Dumbledore found out she still lived. Draco could only wait around to see if he could hear anything else.

Draco didn’t trust anyone else at the moment. Most of his house had proven to be incompetent and boring. And he couldn’t keep up the whole ruling Slytherin thing when Riddle was alive. The junior years were okay and malleable with their beliefs. Something the Dark Lord loved about them. Draco was iffy on the matter. Small minds should get their own ideas, not be completely manipulated into becoming a small minion for Dumbledore or for the Dark Lord. Like hell Draco would actually say that to him; he rather liked his life.

Draco shook his head, he would write to his father when he got home. That way he didn’t directly create someone’s demise, just indirectly. Draco hoped that Voldemort would give the three of them a chance instead of killing them straight away.

As much as the man was murderous, he still had a large remnant of his soul left. Which meant that he had more humanity than if he had risen up from the 'dead'.

Draco walked out of the store, leaving Parkinson and Greengrass to their own devices. He had more important things to worry about. Like how the hell he was supposed to get a bunch of death eaters into a well guarded school.

* * *

 

 

Seeing Neville happy was a good change. Harry knew that Neville would never want anyone to feel sorry for him so, seeing the boy with a genuine smile was good. Luna followed the two of them with a whimsical smile. Every now and then she would duck away from the group of three only to appear next to them a few minutes later. Harry didn’t know where she went and he didn’t want to know. He had enough curiosity about Neville, any more would give him an aneurism.

Diagon Alley had been an experience to Harry. Finding out the twins knew about Keely was enough to make his mind explode. But then again, those two must have magical powers that let them know anything.

The trio met the rest of the two year levels at the Leaky Cauldron. Slughorn let them go into the floo two by two. Luna decided to go with him. Which made the stress of getting ‘Hogwarts’ wrong in front of two grades alleviated. Right now, Luna was a God send and one of the only people that Harry needed in his life. The two appeared within the floo of Hogwarts. There was one in the Headmaster's office, but Harry couldn’t imagine large amounts of children filtering out of there.

Harry smiled as he lifted his arm for Luna to take when after they had landed. Luna gave an even bigger smile than Harry as she took his arm. The two skipped off, refusing to look at what anyone else thought of them. Harry guessed that’s why he wasn’t put in Slytherin. He didn’t care what others thought of him, plus his thoughts were much to brash to put him in Slytherin. The hat would say otherwise.

Harry dropped Luna off at the Ravenclaw dorms before heading off to his own common room. The day had been long and Harry was waiting until he could curl up in bed and sleep. No one except Harry’s friend had given him much want to live throughout his small Hogwarts life. Six years had flown by quickly and yet, each year seemed longer than the last. With quests from Dumbledore that required his attention - more so than his studies - which pissed him off.

Although, Dumbledore seemed to be more preoccupied this year. Probably that he had to kill an entire family and then blame it on Voldemort’s following. Not that the asshole didn’t deserve it. Harry couldn’t feel happier that the old man had his focuses elsewhere, but he wished that he hadn’t led to a family being killed.

Harry closed his eyes, opening them when he heard whispering that he hadn’t heard since his second year at Hogwarts. Whisperings of murder and something being hungry. Harry regretted not killing that snake in his second year, but then again, he was twelve. Getting ‘rid’ of the book - fifth year Voldemort had left with it - had been enough to keep the Ministry and Dumbledore happy. Now that Voldemort was back, he doubted that that would be enough if the snake caused anymore deaths. They would need a scapegoat.

And that was god damn hypocritical.

Then again, he wouldn’t feel too bad about killing a killer snake that may endanger his friends - especially Hermione.

Harry had to find out who the fuck was controlling that snake and why. And if it was Voldemort, how did he manage to get into Hogwarts.

* * *

 

Hermione was pretty stressed if she was to be one hundred percent honest. Not only trying to find out family connections with the Steele family, but also juggling her studies was pretty hard. 

Although Hermione found out that the Steele family had some pretty strange connections. Marriages, friendships and alliances, they didn’t have the cleanest hands when it came to connections.

Keely was, by title, related to the Lestrange’s. Through some pretty hefty connections, the Steele family had bonds with most of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They were also connected to the Redgum’s and although they were a ‘Light family’ they often dabbled in Dark magic when it suited them. The Barlow’s, Guren’s, Fennette’s and the Silsbury’s were supporters of Voldemort. So it didn’t surprise Hermione that through connections, those families were also attached to the Steele’s. As much as Hermione would love to go and ask about Keely Steele, she could not do it without those families and Voldemort becoming suspicious.

Although she could ask Penendra Guren. The fourth year was nice enough and the Ravenclaw often helped Hermione, or vice versa. But she would have to consult with Harry first.

Hermione saw the influx of sixth and seventh years and she picked up the book, placing it in her bag. Although she had found it in the restricted section, she would prefer for other people to not question why she was carrying a book around on families.

Hurrying to the Gryffindor common room, she noticed Ron standing with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. She moved through the hall, wanting to avoid Ron as much as possible, she had done so since they had stopped their friendship. Although Ron seemed to want to talk to her every now and then, he probably wanted help with homework. Hermione snorted. She couldn’t hate him completely though. If he hadn’t made her choose, she wouldn’t have. The situation they were in comes back to Ron and his unwillingness to compromise.

Saying the password to the Fat Lady, Hermione walked into the common rooms. Her hand placed over the opening on her shoulder bag, willing the large book not to slip out. She smiled as she saw two fifth years leaving to go elsewhere - quite possibly the kitchens to snog. As Hermione looked around, she couldn’t see Harry, but she saw Neville sitting with a Herbology book open on his lap. Hermione walked towards him, a smile on her face as she sat next to him, getting her Ancient Runes book out.

“Hey, Neville, have you seen Harry around?” Hermione asked. She looked up from her now open book and saw Neville shake his head.

“No, I haven’t seen him since we came back from the trip to Diagon Alley.” Neville looked up, a sincere smile on his face. “Sorry.” Hermione shrugged. She wouldn’t be surprised if Harry was following Draco around. Or if he had taken the Invisibility Cloak and was wondering around in places he really shouldn’t be.

She sat next to Neville, the fire warming her as she read over her homework that’s due next week. She would find Harry and tell him what she had found out about the Steele’s.


	4. I Hate Riddle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's not impressed with Tom Riddle's snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, so this hasn't been edited. Good luck.
> 
> Sorry this took so long as well, school's being a bitch.
> 
> I'm dying.

Harry squinted as he looked inside the girls bathroom on the second floor, he couldn’t see Myrtle, nor could she be heard. Harry sneaked inside, walking towards the snake engraved sink, Harry whispered _‘open’_ in Parseltongue. Having forgotten what the Chamber looked like Harry couldn’t help but sigh. He couldn’t say that he missed this, but there was something about it that made him happy to return to the Chamber and he couldn’t quite grasp the concept of why.

Stepping down into the corridor, Harry could hear the slithering of the snakes scales against the cold tiles, while Harry could only manage slightly silent footfalls that echoed around the Chamber’s corridors. Harry once again whispered in Parseltongue for the entryway into the actual Chamber to open.

Harry took a deep sigh, closed his eyes and stepped into the Chamber. Unsurprisingly, he heard someone muttering within the Chamber, it was unmistakingly the hissing of Parseltongue. Harry caught the end of the sentence - something about moving away from sight - before he felt the heavy scales moving against the floor.

“Harry Potter, I should say I’m surprised, but I’d be lying.” Harry cursed but he wasn’t surprised to hear Tom Riddle’s voice. He gripped his wand. “Should I be thanking Dumbledore for the visit?”

“Dumbledore doesn't know I’m down here.” Harry regretted saying it the moment the words left his lips. He should’ve lied at the very least, but lying to the King of Manipulation would be pretty fucking stupid.

Tom Riddle hummed, almost surprised. Harry could hear footsteps echoing throughout the empty Chamber. “You know, you can open your eyes. I told her to go into hiding for a little while. She’ll come when I call.”

“That’s fucking deja vu.”

“Language, Harry.” Tom mused at Harry’s obvious agitation.

“And,” Harry continued, deciding not to listen to Tom, “why the fuck would I listen to you?” Harry knew it was the truth - to some extent - but the Basilisk could be waiting right behind Tom without him knowing, and Harry was not about to be killed by a giant snake without saying goodbye to his friends; he had shit to do.

Harry heard Tom chuckle - he was obviously ignoring Harry’s profanity. “What could I say to make you believe me?” His voice was a lot closer to Harry than before but Harry hadn’t heard footsteps, then again, he could have easily silenced his steps to make it harder on Harry. “Anything, I’ll say anything to get you to open your eyes.”

“Okay, Medusa, take a step back for one.” Harry heard a scoff and now he just felt like wringing the other man’s neck out. “Two, I don’t know and frankly don’t care. All I wanna know is why the hell you’re in Hogwarts and how you got in here.”

“Well, ever since Keely’s… _death_ . Security hasn’t been so tight. It seems that Dumbledore has had other things on his mind.” Harry was sure that Tom knew that he was indeed aware that Keely wasn’t dead and was instead probably receiving an education with insane death eaters that plan to take over the world. “But as for why I’m here, that’s for me to know, and for you to find out.” Now Harry heard the footfalls and _fuck_ they were right in front of him.

“However, I’ll tell you, if you open your eyes.”

That was just a death sentence. But Harry couldn’t help but be a little bit curious as to what Voldemort wanted with Hogwarts - besides to take over it completely. Harry squinted his eyes, looked down at the ground and slowly opened one eye. He looked around but could only see finely made pants and shoes in front of him. Harry opened both his eyes and slowly looked up, waiting for some sort of hissing to give away the Basilisk. Instead he heard nothing, so he continued to look up, only to find Tom Riddle’s red eyes.

It would’ve shocked a mentally right person, but Harry had seen them before and he wasn’t exactly mentally right. “I opened my eyes, now keep your bargain.” Harry knew he probably shouldn’t be sassing someone that had a killer snake - that was not a metaphor in _any way_ \- locked away somewhere.

The smirk grew on Tom’s rather handsome face, making Harry want to roll his eyes, still he kept glaring at Riddle. The other man’s hand lifted to come under Harry’s chin, making sure that their gazes stayed locked.

“I’ve always been surprised by your eagerness to learn the truth, it’s such a Slytherin quality, or maybe it’s just a childish want for wisdom. I can’t say I blame you, I was once the exact same way you were.” A finger came up to Harry’s lips, and Harry wondered what would happen if he bit down on said finger. Instead he just flared his nostrils and glared - surely Tom was getting the message. “Of course, I went off and taught myself everything I needed to know-” except how to keep his hands of an underage boy “- and I became stronger than I ever expected. I became better, made myself followings in other countries.” His hand moved down, grasping at Harry’s neck, it was loose, but tight enough that Harry could feel it and the power behind it. “But the one thing I never understood was how an old man could _make up_ a prophecy about a baby killing me.”

Harry’s breathing constricted slightly as the hand tightened but then continued to move around. Riddle’s eyes lost contacted with Harry’s once, looked down at his body and then looked up again - although his looking up was still looking down because, _fuck_ , Harry never hit the required height for his age.

“Wait, what?” Had Harry heard that right? Made up? “But then how would that-”

“Have been put in the Department of Mysteries?” Riddle chucked. “Dumbledore tends to be a more manipulative man than me. He can get almost anyone around his little fingers.” Harry felt the attack, but he had been young and in an abusive home, he needed someone to look up to and Dumbledore knew that and the old man had taken advantage of it.

“So, why are you in Hogwarts?” Harry coughed as Riddle moved away from Harry. “You said you’d answer that question.”

“You need to learn, Harry. Like I did. Hogwarts is simply holding you back.”

“That’s not answering the question.”

“It is, just not as pronounced as you would like it to be.”

“You want me to leave Hogwarts?”

“That’s the _simple_ way to put it, yes. But of course, _I know you_. You’d never leave your friends, especially not with me and Dumbledore wandering around. It’s too dangerous.” Sure, he was right but Harry didn’t want to feed the man’s ego; he actually wanted Tom to leave Hogwarts and an inflated head would just make it that much harder.

Harry put two and two together. “That’s where Keely is, because not only was she targeted by Dumbledore, and her family too, she also wanted to be taught things that Hogwarts doesn't allow. I can imagine the _extensive_ library you have.” Hermione would also probably love it but he didn’t want to bring his friends into this.

“And why weren’t you put into Ravenclaw.” Tom teased, making Harry want to either curse Riddle or poke his tongue out: he did neither.

“Because, I hate _Riddle’s_.” Sure, that was a little stab at Tom but the latter paid no attention to it, he simply waved off the remark like it was a fly: annoying yet, insignificant.

“Fair enough, many do.” Tom counted back to Harry.

Harry couldn’t help but feel their was more to the story, but then again a megalomaniac was standing right in front of him and, with Riddle, there was always more to the story.

A silence washed over them, a tension building that could be cut with a knife. Harry realised that Voldemort was waiting for him to ask a question so he would be able to boast about his magnificent powers. And as much as Harry wanted to keep quiet and not give the man any satisfaction, it was hard when Harry had the source of information right in front of him. He wasn’t like Hermione, he wasn’t book smart - he wished he was sometimes - and the longer he stared at theory books, the more he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. But Harry also knew that asking Voldemort anything would come with a price, especially when the man considered knowledge to be the be all and end all.

“I can see the clogs in your head turning, little Parselmouth. Anything you’d like to ask me?” And that smirk was back. Harry was hesitant, he had a lot of questions and very little brain power left to actually decipher whatever Riddle would give to him. And then, of course, having to deal with the consequences wouldn’t be fun either - Harry can already imagine a snake getting loose.

The Basilisk. Why was she free? After all this time, why did Tom decide now? As much as Harry would like to ask Hermione these questions, she would probably have no answer, which annoyed him slightly but he couldn’t put the girl at fault, she was human and only had so much brain power.

“Harry, _darling_ , our time is almost up. If you have a question, you might want to ask it now.”

Harry’s head ran, so many questions, so little time. “Why now are you freeing the Basilisk?”

Tom chuckled. “Danger is coming to Hogwarts, Harry. Someone who is set on absolutely ruining the place. And don’t look at me like that. I promise you, right now, I only want to protect Hogwarts. I think you keep forgetting, Harry. This place is my home. My happiness.”

Harry couldn’t blame him for thinking that.

“Plus, she needs to get fed every now and then.”

Harry had two choices, run from the laughing figure, turning his back on Riddle, or stay in that position and possibly get eaten by a gigantic, venomous snake. He took the former option.

* * *

 

Hermione was now starting to get worried. Harry still hadn’t come back to the common room nor was he at dinner. She had checked in the library and he wasn’t there and she was almost tempted to check the Room of Requirement, but if Harry didn’t want to be found, she wouldn’t have much luck there.

Neville also had no idea where Harry was. He had checked the kitchens a little after dinner, thinking that maybe the other boy had gone to get food. However, he had only found Draco in the kitchens, eating something that he made without the help of house elves, and that surprised him the most, that Draco actually knew how to cook without the help of a house elf.

Hermione was quite surprised when Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, his hair more messy than normal, his glasses slightly askew and his shirt the messiest she’d seen in a while.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as she got up out of her seat and hugged Harry. She wouldn’t have done anything like hugging him if there were other people in the common room, he was never one for human contact in front of other people. “Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you.”

“Tom’s back.” Harry puffed, making Hermione pull away. “Well obviously he’s been back for a while, but he’s back in Hogwarts.”


	5. Many Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group isn't so sure about what they should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is shorter than the others but my word count says otherwise. So I don't know.
> 
> As usual, not edited because school is biting my arse to be honest.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione was pacing around like crazy. Harry relayed the events to both Hermione and Neville - it is much too late to go get Luna, she was probably asleep anyway. Harry kept the information of Tom being a slight creep away from Hermione - she didn’t need to worry anymore than she actually did - and it was just kind of a given that he was a little bit of a creep.

Neville finally spoke up. “So, besides him, he believes there is something - someone - more powerful than him? That wants to ruin Hogwarts?”

“I can’t think of many upcoming people that would ruin Hogwarts. The Ministry is of course an option but they used to have an objective, now that’s down the drain so it’s probably not the Ministry.”

“Just because they are working with Dumbledore to kill off Dark families-” Hary heard a whimper from Neville “- doesn’t mean that they’re buddy buddy and don’t want Hogwarts to be under the Ministry’s control. While Voldemort exists and Dumbledore isn’t doing a thing about it, they’re obviously going to want to create some conflict within the school.”

“I think we’ll just have to wait and see. There’s nothing that we can do about it now.” Hermione wasn’t wrong, but there was nothing Harry hated more than waiting for someone to get hurt, especially when one of his friends could be in the firing line. “I know you aren’t happy, Harry, but that’s all we can do.”

“I know.” Harry was just thinking really, he would have to wait until Tom came back. He was going to get more information out of the man, even if it killed him.

* * *

 

Luna wasn’t surprised to hear that Tom Riddle had made his way back into the Chamber of Secrets, if she had a secret chamber that very few could enter into, she would also make sure that she could enter it no matter what, whether or not she lived in the same building or not.

Although she wanted to tell Harry that he shouldn’t be too worried about why Tom was opening the Chamber; the last thing he would want to do was shut down the school and probably just wanted to give some attention to the pet that resided under the school. Either that or he wanted Harry’s attention, which he got.

The entire group had told her over breakfast - mainly Harry giving the recount - and Luna decided to sit next to them so they could tell her the story. Hermione was giving off her opinion about what Tom wanted but Harry seemed to be dismissing it. Harry thought he had no reason to want the school to be closed, but Hermione seemed to be hesitant to accept how easily he gave it up.

“That’s why it closed fifty years ago.” The boy hissed quietly, his tone telling her to be quiet. “He didn’t want to school to close down. That’s why he blamed Hagrid and the attacks stopped. He couldn’t bare to be without Hogwarts.”

“But he’s not here anymore! He has no reason to care if it stays open!” Neville and Harry shushed her, not wanting anyone to overhear.

“He said it was his home, Hermione. I can’t blame him for thinking that too. If I lived in a shitty orphanage-” Harry didn’t like thinking about how similar he and Riddle were “- I would also see it as my home.”

“Even when you left?” Harry nodded his head in affirmation to Hermione’s statement. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“I still think that you’re leading with your heart, Harry. He’s a bad guy.” Hermione said, stilled in a somewhat hushed voice.

“Dumbledore’s not any better.” Neville surprised them with that statement, well Luna didn’t seem surprised, she just nodded. “We can’t trust either of them right now. Plus, we have school to worry about.”

* * *

 

Hermione groaned at Harry’s expression of pure rage when he walked into the library, they were getting a few books before heading to the Room of Requirement.

“Bloody Snape, thinking he’s so important because he’s now in the position he wants to be in.” Hermione just nodded her head, knowing that Harry was probably paying no attention to her. “Well, at least he’ll be gone next year, I’d like to pass my NEWTS.  You know what? I hope he’s gone before the end of this year.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, she couldn’t believe he still though that the position was cursed. She shook her head, a fond smile now on her face. Hermione was just glad it was the holidays, maybe Snape would avoid contact with Harry as much as possible,

The walk to the Room of Requirement was silent, Hermione wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, but at least she got to think over all the information that she had collected. She hoped it would help Harry in his adventure for the truth.

She couldn’t help but think back to what Harry told her about the meeting with Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was sick of being used, she knew that, and if Voldemort was using Harry, Hermione felt that the latter would have no mercy, he had gotten that enough from Dumbledore. And then finding out the prophecy that ruined his family was fake? It must be a lot.

Hermione couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, but she was sure if she told him so, he would dispel all her worries and he would not allow her to feel sorry for him.

“So, you wanna tell me what you found out?” Harry asked, turning to her before sitting down on the sofa that the Room had given to them. Harry loved this place, the magic that thrums through him when he’s even sitting in the room

“The Steele family has some deep relationships, like really deep. Lestrange’s, the Black’s -” She noticed Harry wince “ - in relationship to the Malfoy’s. The Light family of the Rudgum’s and, also surprisingly enough, most of the _Sacred_ 28, without themselves being apart of it. I think from memory, they’re very distantly related to the Black’s. A daughter that married out or something, but that’s real far down the family tree. They’re also connected to the Longbottom’s.”

“So, Neville did know Keely?”

“I can’t say that they knew each other directly, but they definitely knew of each other. Plus, when researching the family, I found out some pretty weird shit.” Harry’s eyebrow raised. “The Longbottom’s used to work with Voldemort, Neville’s grandmother included.”

A look of shock passed over Harry, before realisation. “That must’ve been why he was crying. His grandmother must’ve told him. His whole world would’ve been turned upside down in one night.”

Hermione hummed. She imagined it to be like when she found out she was a witch, except she would have to replace those feelings with absolute heartbreak. “She probably assumed that Neville might be in some sort of dilemma, like Dumbledore might come after him.”

Harry thought for a moment. “It would make sense, as he said, he doesn’t trust Dumbledore.” After some more thought, Harry continued, “I think we should talk to Neville soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has been giving me kudos and commenting and bookmarking and all of that. Every time I see a notification pop up on my phone through my mail I give a little bit of a scream and dance around my room.
> 
> I love you all and thank you so much for the support!


	6. Just Snake Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's annoyed at Tom and Nagini's trying to play matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long, sorry about that.
> 
> I don't even have a reason.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

 

Hermione had been right, as always. The second that the two started to talk to Neville, Hermione said it was more of an interrogation - Harry ignored that - he nearly burst into tears, but he kept his head around him and told them straight up that that’s what his grandmother had said to him. He came from a Dark or Neutral based family, which is why they had found him crying the other day.

Harry pretended to be surprised, but Hermione was a much better actor than Harry and the latter wouldn’t have been too shocked if Neville knew that they already knew about his Dark past. Harry groaned inwardly at the pun.

“You should know Neville, that having a Dark based family isn’t that bad. It just means that your core could be Grey and very powerful at that too.” Hermione tried to explain but the crying boy was hearing none of it.

_Hungry, Master. Very hungry._

“I’ve never been powerful, Hermione! I’ve always been weak. Who knows why I was placed in Gryffindor, probably so you guys could laugh at me.”

_Kill. Kill._

“Neville, we would never laugh at you.” Harry said, snapping out of the trance and surprising himself with how genuine the statement was. “The people that matter would never laugh at you. And everyone else in the world can go fuck themselves.”

“Language, Potter.” Harry spun around to see the one and only prat, Draco “Ferret” Malfoy. “I could deduct house points.”

“How did you get in here.” Hermione hissed at Draco, refusing to back down when his pointed look came towards her, she bared her teeth.

_Where are you, little mouse?_

“I wished to find you. I know your little secret, that you know about Keely, and now that Dark Lord knows and he will-”

“Look,” Harry sighed, having already talked to Voldemort, he had no intention of hearing Malfoy monologue. “That man, um, monster, uh, _thing_ , has tried to kill me since I was a babe, if you think I’m frightened of him, you are sorely mistaken, Ferret. I also don’t think I want to fight him. Well, that depends actually.”

“I thought you were the Boy-Who-Lived? The _Golden_ Boy?” Draco sneered, but Harry could see the confusion that lingered on his face for a second too long.

“Maybe you should rethink some things then, Malfoy.”

“Hi Harry, Hermione, Neville. Draco, what are you doing in here?” Harry heard the tinkle of Luna’s voice and grumbled. As much as he loved Luna - like a sister - he couldn’t bare the thought of so many people in one room. He was _drained_. Not to mention he could hear the Basilisk meaning that Voldemort was back in Hogwarts and not one person had felt the wards snap.

 _It has to be something to do with blood magic._ Harry thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead.

“- anyway, we should probably be heading to bed.” Hermione said, standing up. Harry didn’t want to know how long he zoned out for. “Harry… Jesus, are you okay, you’re paler than Malfoy.”

Hermione felt the glare on her back but said nothing.

Harry nodded, standing up, Neville coming to support him. He smiled genuinely at the other male before responding. “I’m fine, just a massive headache. You two,” he said motioning his head towards Draco and Luna, “be careful tonight. The Basilisk is lose and it’s after someone.”

“Aren’t you going to go tell the _Headmaster_?” Harry just glared at Draco.

“Aren’t you going to go tell your _Father_?” Harry hissed back, moving towards the door, with Hermione snorting. Draco looked like he wanted to tell her off but thought better of it, wincing when he thought of third year. He'd prefer to keep his nose less broken.

Leaving Draco like that was possibly one of the best things that Harry has ever accomplished. But, even though he knew he still looked sickly, he had to do something, and that meant going down to the Chamber, which could be dangerous but Harry liked to believe he’d survive anyway.

“Where do you think you’re going, Harry?” He heard Hermione say as he pushed away from Neville.

“Elsewhere, I’ll be back after curfew.” Hermione rolled her eyes, not surprised but wishing her words would actually mean something.

“Please be careful.” Hermione tried not to notice the smirk that crossed Harry’s face as she walked away from him towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 

Lucius kneeled in front of his Master, presenting the letter from Draco to him. The former man had tried to find the Dark Lord before but had found out from Bellatrix that he had gone out for a little while. Now, he kneeled in front of the pale man with long limbs and spidery blue veins running up his arms.

“And who is Draco’s informant?” Lucius could hear the sound of scales across the cold tiles and shivered.

“He overheard the Weasley twins talking to Potter about it. He assumes that his group of friends would also know about it. I also believe that Dumbledore may know.” Voldemort let himself give of a laugh that sounded almost joyful - if it wasn’t coming from a mad man.

“Dumbledore is the least of my worries, for now, I want you all to mainly focus on the Ministry of Magic.” A few of his followers were surprised, but many did their best job to hide the emotion. “Make sure to keep it low profile.”

The dismissal was in Voldemort’s voice and his followers left with a crack of Apparition until only he and Nagini were left. He let his glamour slip into his actual body, he was around 22 years of age and knew that a lot of his followers would not follow him if he showed his actually body; physically, he was younger than most of them.

Nagini slithered up his chair, a small note in her mouth. “ _A little hatchling left this for you when you were in your meeting_.”

Voldemort was surprised at that, Nagini hadn’t called anyone a little hatchling since she first met him. Which meant that she actually _liked_ someone. Taking the note, he unfolded it, a look of shock passing over his face.

 

**_To Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ **

**_If you think you can just release Olympe into the school willy nilly, I would like to tell you that the answer is most certainly no._ **

**_If any of my friends are pulled into this mess, be aware of the hurricane that is coming towards you._ **

**_I can only imagine I’ll be seeing you soon._ **

**_From,_ **

**_The Pain In Your Arse,_**

**_The Golden Boy,_ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

**_P.S. Your pet snake is positively adorable, both of them actually._ **

 

He couldn’t help but smirk at the nerve of this boy, but he also couldn’t help but think about his snakes as Harry called them.

“ _You called him your hatchling, how did Harry Potter slip in here without anyone noticing_.”

If snakes could shrug, than Voldemort could only guess that that’s what Nagini would be doing. “ _I don’t know how and I didn’t care to ask, but he spoke to me, and was very polite about me. He’s a good Slytherin_.”

Voldemort would’ve been shocked at the statement had he not met Harry very recently. He had changed from that brave little boy he met in Harry’s second year. He couldn’t help but feel terrible about it, but he guessed it was kind of his fault.

“ _Yes, that house would have suited him well._ ” Voldemort hissed back at his snake.

“ _I wasn’t talking about the house._ ” Nagini hissed before heading out of the room. Voldemort sat on his throne thinking about his matchmaking-meddling snake. He looked back at the letter and wondered how the hell Harry found out his Basilisk’s name.


	7. Survivors and Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ya'll doing fam-bam?
> 
> This has taken me way too long and I have no reason for it.
> 
> Kidding, lol, I've been depressed. I'm not that bad, I promise, life just sucks.
> 
> I'll probs get over it.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter

 

Harry felt slightly proud of what he had accomplished. He had managed to befriend two of the Dark Lord’s snakes and deliver a message to the man, without anyone knowing that it was him. Well, until Voldemort read the note. He couldn’t help but make a face at the thought of what the older man would do to him, he just hoped that he’d leave his friends out of it; it was Harry's decision.

Walking back into the common room, Harry was just happy it was the Christmas holidays now. He didn’t have to worry about school tomorrow, well, the clock would say today. As much as he enjoyed hand delivering the letter to Voldemort without him knowing that his biggest ‘enemy’ was in his manor, he hated that he had returned to school at three in the morning.

When Harry arrived in the common room, he was surprised to see Hermione sitting there with a book in her limp hand, asleep on the couch. Harry had a moment where he decided whether or not he should wake her and decided it would be best for his safety if he did so; he’d prefer not to have an angry Hermione after him tomorrow.

Walking up to her, he gave her a slight shake before she jumped up with her book in hand, ready to strike. She gave an audible sigh and dropped the book. “Harry, I’m glad that you’re back. But what took you so long?”

Harry decided that he had no reason for not telling Hermione the truth; she wouldn't tell anyone. “I went to Voldemort’s manor.” The raised eyebrow was enough of an answer. “I delivered a letter, he didn’t know that I was there and I was careful.”

“I’m sure you were.” Hermione still had her eyebrow raised. Hermione sighed before she continued, her face dropped into a small, sincere smile. “Let’s go to bed,” She sighed audibly before continuing. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.” She looked at the clock in the common room. “Well, whenever you wake up.”

Harry couldn’t help but agree by yawning. He could feel a headache coming on and at least Ron would hopefully be asleep so he wouldn’t have to deal with that.

* * *

 

Sleep didn’t come easily to Harry, so when he finally walked down to the Great Hall to get lunch, he wasn’t too surprised by the fact that he had dark circles underneath his eyes. Hermione glanced at him briefly before looking back at her lunch and the newspaper. When Harry sat down, she showed him the front page.

“Voldemort attacked a muggle family.” Hermione said as he looked at the paper. It looked like it was done by a muggle with blood all over the kitchen and lounge room. He felt confused as to how they knew it was Voldemort, he was about to open his mouth when Hermione stopped him. “They’re parents of a Halfblood at school, but she doesn’t look to sad if I had to be honest, more,” Hermione paused, “relieved.” She motioned once again to the cover of the newspaper. "There was lingering effects of torture spells."

Harry couldn’t help but let his head spin. He would have to say, he would be quite relieved if and when the Dursley’s die. Maybe he could send a gift basket to Voldemort with a nice letter. “What house is she in?”

“Slytherin, they’re being rather supportive actually.” Hermione said, not surprised but more worried that Harry would say something against them. Hermione knew better than to give people prejudice because of a house, just because most of the people in that house were prats doesn’t mean that everyone was. It’s simply how they are raised. “I’d say she was abused in some kind of fashion,” Hermione looked once again suspicious, as if she was expecting Harry to act out. “Most Slytherin’s are survivor’s in some form.”

Harry couldn’t help but wonder if that’s why the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, because of what his ‘home’ life was like. Because he had grown to understand what’s what, when you speak and when you stop, when you behave yourself just so you can save yourself from damage and danger. He wondered if that’s what made him Slytherin.

“You right there? You zoned out for a second.” Harry heard Hermione say to him. He shook his head.

“I’m just thinking. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, and you said that most Slytherin’s are survivors.” Hermione nodded her head. She saw why Harry could be put in Slytherin, anyone could if they looked. Underneath the brash thinking, there was a plan - it could be very basic and stupid - but it was a plan nonetheless. He was manipulative but through the use of real emotions, he was cunning and resourceful. And he was always _loyal,_ until someone pushes him too far. Case in point: Ronald Weasley. Ron had been the one to push Harry into doing things without any planning, hence bad grades and situations that could lead to death. However, since the redhead had left them alone, both of them managed to survive _and_ get better grades. Hermione was coming first in the year, then Draco in second, then Harry in third.

She was taken from her thoughts as Neville came to sit down across from Hermione and Harry. “Hey Hermione, Harry.” He nodded at each of them as he grabbed a Steak and Kidney pie off the plate. Hermione noticed the frown that wore into the boy’s face and how he had a dark look in his eyes. It must be a bad day for boys.

“You alright, Neville?” Harry asked with a mouthful of sausage, making Hermione elbow him. Harry swallowed and managed to look somewhat bashful.

“Yeah, just had to deal with Snape saying that I need to take more Defence lessons with him if I want to pass his class let alone my NEWTS.” Hermione gave Harry a glare that suggested he should say nothing about the ‘cursed’ position.

“I can help you out. As much as he hates it, I am top of the class.” Harry said, giving a slight smile to Neville who immediately brightened.

“That would be great, Harry. Thank you.” Hermione couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of Harry, offering someone help without having to be asked or guided into that decision. He really was a growing boy.

* * *

 

Voldemort couldn’t help but notice how quiet his followers were being, specifically Bellatrix, which was really odd. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. He instead got to think about when he would get his Basilisk around the school again. He’d have to do it soon, he needed to keep Olympe in a relatively good mood.

He stopped for a moment to think of Harry and his letter. The boy was truly a mystery, but Tom couldn’t hate him for it. It reminded him of himself when he was younger, but the older man would beg to differ that he wasn’t as bad as Potter was. But they weren’t that different, even Dumbledore could tell. Tom couldn’t help but feel that the Gryffindor boy was almost equal to him.

Tom hissed at the thought, alerting his followers of his unpleasant mood. Deciding that he should address them finally, he turns to Lucius. “Has Draco made any progress on getting into Hogwarts?”

Lucius seemed hesitant to answer, which made Tom all the more angry. “No, my Lord. He has been too busy with assignments to-”

“It’s the Christmas holidays is it not? Make something happen in the ministry that you have to attend to and send the boy back.” Tom could see that Lucius wanted to say something back but the blonde haired man held his teeth, Draco had only come back home a day ago due to the Dark Lord living in their home, he would not be happy about this. Tom turned to Greyback to address him. “Any news on the treaties?” Having somebody that was considered ‘dirty’ really helped him. He hated how the Ministry had separated them from the rest of the wizarding world. They still had magical blood, meaning they were still worth _something_.

“The vampires are being… difficult. They want to speak to you before agreeing with my pack. We’ve also welcomed two new members to the pack.”

“How young? Are they from any specific wizarding families?”

“Not from ones we know of. But we had Malfoy take them to Gringotts to test their blood and they came from a line of Squibs. So, more than likely.” Tom nodded his head almost as if in a trance. The vampires would be easy to win over. Especially when one of the Originals was in a coven in Europe. Somewhere in France if he remembered correctly.

“I’ll deal with the vampires after Christmas. Keep an eye on the new recruits when the full moon shifts.”

“Do you plan on attacking on a full moon?” Bellatrix asked and Tom sighed.

“I don’t know yet. It depends on when Draco is ready for us.” Tom saw out of the corner of his eye Lucius shifting in his seat. “I hope it to be early next year. I want Dumbledore out before the school year ends.”

“It will be done.” Lucius said, which Tom ignored.

All of a sudden Wormtail came scurrying in to the room. “M-master, someone is waiting for you at the d-door of the m-manor. They request your presence.”

Tom took a breath. After Harry had somehow managed to break in to his house during a meeting, he made sure to have someone on patrol during other meetings to ensure that never happened. Tom nodded. “We will see each other when I call you next.” With that, Tom dropped the apparition wards as the Death Eaters popped out.

Putting the wards back up when everyone was gone, he waved his hand, motioning for Wormtail to get to his feet to invite the guests into the manor. He wondered for a second if he should drop his glamour and he decided that that would be the best option, as he didn’t want to drain his magic too much. His younger, and if he could say so without much vanity, much more handsome self came through. Tom started to slide his hand down Nagini's scales as she moved over his throne. 

The door opened and in walked in two of his best spies. A smile became present on his face. He didn’t think he could trust Severus anymore so instead he enlisted the help of these two.

“Fred, George. How are you?”


	8. Scheming With A Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is shown memories about Tom... or Voldemort...
> 
> So of course he tells Tom about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that I am awesome at updating regularly and don't currently want to shoot myself in the head.
> 
> Yep... It's exam time. So instead of working on my exams I'm like, welp, fuck it, I'm gonna fail anyway.
> 
> So here's another chapter that's dedicated to my school friend. They are a fucking boss and I can't believe they deal with me when I sit in music class and rant about my story to them. I didn't actually know they read this fic until they asked when I was updating and I was shook. So shook. It's the highest praise I've ever gotten from them.

Harry had been invited to go down to Hagrid’s with Hermione and Luna, but the man didn’t really have a choice when Dumbledore had called him to his office. Now Harry stormed out of Dumbledore’s office wondering if the only reason the old man had invited Slughorn to teach was because he wanted a singular memory from him.

And _of course_ he wanted Harry to get it for him.

Harry ignored Malfoy as he continued to walk down the hall. Harry was wondering whether or not he should go to the Room of Requirement or the Chamber. As much as he loved Olympe, he didn’t think that she would enjoy him tearing the Chamber down. He couldn’t imagine Tom being happy about it either. But he also didn’t want to be disrupted, and he knew that Hogwarts would let one of his three friends into the room to help him. Which he didn’t really want right now.

So instead, he started walking towards the girls bathroom. He could trust Olympe to kept him company, perhaps she would let him rant to her. Whispering in Parseltongue to get into the Chamber was almost like speaking in English. Harry could barely tell the difference anymore, it was just immediate.

He couldn’t help but love the sound of his echoing footsteps along the pathway.

“ _Harry_?” He heard the large snake call out to him as he entered.

“ _Yeah, how’d you know it was me?_ ” Harry asked jokingly as he willed for a small lounge to appear in front of him. When Hogwarts provided it for him, he sat down in it and rubbed his temple.

“ _Because Master Tom comes in the other way._ ” Olympe obviously hadn’t taken it as a joke. Harry simply nodded his head. “ _Are you not well?_ ” Olympe asked him. He kept his eyes trailed towards the ground and closed as he heard her scales slithering against the tiles. As much as he knew Olympe would never hurt him on purpose, he didn’t want to take that chance by looking into her eyes accidentally.

 _“It’s just the old coot that’s annoying me. He’s asking me to do something that I think is literally impossible._ ” Harry wanted to mention something about what Dumbledore had been teaching him about but decided against it. He could tell Hermione later.

“ _I could kill him if you want._ ” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the large Basilisk as she curled around him in a protective manner. Harry reckoned the only person she’d let past would be Tom.

“ _As much as I love that, I don’t know what Tom’s plans are so maybe hold off for a little while._ ” Harry said, a smile still on his face as he curled up tighter into a ball. “ _Do you think I could nap down here for a while?_ ” Harry felt the anger drain out of him, instead he just felt tired, almost defeated.

“ _Of course, hatchling, sleep_.”

* * *

 

Draco walked past Hermione and Neville talking in the hallway. The blonde had hated coming back to Hogwarts early but if the Dark Lord had asked for it there was no way that he was going against those wishes. He could overhear the two of the talking about Potter in hushed voices. Hermione sounded worried, as if her voice was frenzied.

Draco wondered if he should tell them.

“You got something to say, Malfoy?” Hermione asked. Draco decided he must’ve been looking at the pair for too long.

“I just couldn’t help but hear that you two were looking for Potter.” He saw Hermione bristle at the statement, she could only assume the worst. “The last I saw him, he was leaving Dumbledore’s office and he seemed to be in a right state.” Draco found himself quickly adding on to his previous statement. He didn’t wanna read too much into that.

Neville looked at Hermione. “He could be in two places right now.” Neville said, simply.

“Why does he always disappear!” Hermione stomped off and Draco felt as if he kind of wanted to follow after her. Draco shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. Instead he just continued to walk, nodding his head as Blaise walked past.

* * *

 

When Harry slowly became conscious, he was still curled up on the lounge that he had been given. He wasn’t sure where the Basilisk was but he could hear her hissing to someone. It took him awhile for his ears to actually focus.

“ _\- he just came down here? No reason?_ ” Harry heard a male voice hiss in Parseltongue and considering it wasn’t him, he could only guess it was Tom.

“ _Something to do with Dumbledore._ ” Olympe hissed back. “ _Can I kill him?'_

“ _I’ll consider it, darling. How is he?_ ” Tom asked, and Harry considered whether or not he should speak up. He decided that he probably wouldn’t be the best at feigning sleep so he decided to.

“ _Awake and very drained_.” Harry spoke up. He wasn’t even sure if it was Parseltongue or not. He just knew that he had spoken.

“Welcome back from the dead.” He heard Tom say. Footsteps on the tiles echoed around him. “You can open your eyes, Harry.”

Harry did so but it was rather sluggish. He saw Tom’s red eyes staring back at him and he could see Olympe moving back into the mouth of Salazar. “So, what did Dumbledore do?” He asked conjuring another chair for him to sit on. Which Tom sat back in so elegantly that Harry had to be surprised.

“Why do you care?” Harry couldn’t help but get defensive. The man in front of him was a master of manipulation and Harry wanted to stay out of it as much as possible.

Tom raised an eyebrow but actually answered Harry’s question. “Because if he intends on trying to kill me, I’d like to know.” Harry winced because that had been why Dumbledore was showing him memories. “So he is?”

“He’s been showing me memories that have to do with you. You were a creepy eleven year old by the way.” Harry added onto the end, not really thinking. He didn’t feel as if he was talking to a Dark Lord, instead it felt like he was bantering with an old friend.

“I can’t deny that. What specific memories?” He asked, reclining back further into the lounge, right hand coming up to rest on the arm of the chair, his wand twirling around in his fingers.

“Him coming to get you from the orphanage-” Harry for the first time hated being blunt. “Something to do with the Riddle family and Morfin Gaunt.” Harry took a deep breath. “And you asking about Horcruxes to Slughorn.”

Harry could see Tom tense up. In a sense, Tom was a Horcrux and Harry had come to his own conclusion, even though Dumbledore hadn’t told him. Harry was a Horcrux. “I hadn’t imagined that Slughorn would give that memory away, I could see him being rather ashamed of it.”

“Dumbledore said it had been tampered with and that he wanted me to get the actual memory.” Harry rolled his eyes at that. “How the hell is a sixteen year old Gryffindor supposed to manipulate a 100 and something year old Slytherin?” Harry curled up into himself even more, not caring if he appeared weak in front of Tom. He was sick of having to be strong for the entire Wizarding World.

“You aren’t.” Tom said shrugging before looking up into Harry’s eyes, the disinterred look on his face disappearing. “You could kill him for me, Dumbledore I mean.”

Harry choked on his own spit. “Okay, no. I might be a bit dumb but that’s _suicidal._ ”

“Think about it, it gets him off your back and it gets him off my back. It’s a win win situation.”

“Except the fact that I have to kill. Have you forgotten, despite what some might say, I’m not you?”

“I’m not asking you to be me, in fact I’d be offended. I’m asking that you kill him.” Harry went to open his mouth but Tom shut him up before Harry could actually say anything. “Get my Death Eaters into Hogwarts and I’ll kill him.”

“Ah right, because that’s so much easier. Why can’t you just sneak them in through the Chamber?”

Tom gave him an ‘isn’t it obvious look’ before he spoke. “I don’t want them coming in through the Chamber. It’s not for them to wander through.”

“So how do you feel about me in here?” To say Harry felt subconscious wasn’t correct. It’s just that he clearly stated he doesn’t like people in-

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you to be here.” Tom said simply, standing up. “So, do we have a deal?”

“So you kill him and all I have to do is get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts? What about the kids?”

“We’ll do it on the _Easter_ holidays. Most of the children will be back at home to _celebrate_.” The way that Tom had said Easter made it clear enough. Tom did not like Muggle holidays. Which was not at all surprising.

“Fine, but what’ll happen after that? Will Hogwarts be overrun by Death Eaters?” Tom shook his head.

“No, but I will have adequate teachers for each class.”

“Can I get my friends to help me?” Harry thought for a second. “They aren’t allowed to be harmed either by the way.”

“Of course, but Draco will be helping you too-”

Harry groaned and Tom just rolled his eyes. “He’s not as bad as you think. At least be civil with him, I suggest you tell your friends to do the same. That’s if you want them working with you. No more than two.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little bit unsure; that would mean he would have to chose between Luna and Neville. Because of course he was going to work with Hermione on this. They could look at the apparition wards that have been put up. They’d have a base somewhere within Hogwarts and if the castle herself wanted Dumbledore out, she’d let them know.

“What about three friends?” Tom raised an eyebrow. “C’mon, I’m not picking between them.”

Tom let out a noise that sounded exasperated but harry could hear something else behind it. Fondness maybe? “You bloody Gryffindors. Fine, three friends and Draco. That’s it.”

“Cool, that’s the amount of friends I have.” Tom rolled his eyes but couldn’t help be slightly bemused of the amount of loyalty that Harry had for these people. And such a small group. It was very un-Gryffindor.

“I’ll check back up on you in a few weeks. Please warn your friends when you hear Olympe.”

"Do I have to tell Draco?” Tom shook his head.

“His father will warn him ahead of time. Now, you’ve been here for quite a while, I suggest you head up to your friends. Maybe inform them. And find Draco as well.”

“Wow, you’re giving me more stuff to do than Dumbledore.”

“ _Never_ compare me to him.” Tom said before turning away, probably to the back exit that Harry had only used once.

“Sorry,” Harry wondered how much he could get away with before Tom threw a curse at him. “Tim.”

Tom stopped and turned around. “ _Harry_.” He hissed out, but Harry could tell it was in English, barely. “It’s Tom.”

“Really? I thought it was Voldemort?”

Tom had given him two seconds to run as Harry cackled.


	9. The Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is no longer safe when a pink toad shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in such a fucking great mood right now like that is not sarcasm.
> 
> I have been dreaming to get into a certain Conservatorium for years and I got an audition there! I've never been happier and I've worked real hard myself ready for the audition so I'm fucking pumped!
> 
> And to celebrate here is an un-edited chapter at nearly 11:30pm because... hmmmm. I hate myself.
> 
> Love you all so much and I hope that everything you guys want will come to you. We all have dreams and we all work fucking hard to get them. So here's to us!

Working with Draco hadn’t been that bad. Hermione refused to work with him at first but normally they just sat in silence. Hogwarts was doing her best to help them with their research, giving them books that had things to do with apparation wards. She also tried to help with showing them where they were located but a teacher normally came along and asked them to go to class or to their dormitories. It’s like they knew and that was pissing Harry off.

It shouldn’t take too long for them to put the apparation wards down is what Hermione had said but finding it was hard when the teachers were being extra careful and they had classes back on as the holidays had ended. Meaning they had to juggle too much.

Tom had popped in once to check how they were going, well, he just saw Harry really and asked. And of course Harry had told the truth about their progress. They weren’t doing terribly but by Tom’s standards they could be going better.

Today was Saturday, meaning that the four of them had time to go to the Room of Requirement to ask for more help with the wards. Hermione was sorting through books with Draco in silence whereas Harry and Neville were reading through the books they placed in front of them.

Draco came and stood in front of Harry with a new book. “Harry, Neville?” Harry hummed, showing that he was listening. He looked up from his book when the blonde boy was silent and Harry saw him taking a deep breath. After the two weeks of working with Draco, Harry understood that he was preparing himself to say something. “I’m sorry.”

That shocked Harry into a stunned silence. It was Neville that spoke first.

“I understand why you’re saying sorry to Harry, but why to me?” Neville asked and Draco had an immediate response.

“I still treated you like dirt, when you had done nothing to me. I was stuck up and stupid and I’m sorry.”

“You can’t say sorry for the way you were raised Draco. But you can show us that you’re sorry with your actions.” Harry said after getting over the shock of Draco apologizing. “It’s good that you’ve seen the fault in your old ways and that you’re changing now.” Draco gave Harry a small smile.

“Malfoy? You better not be slacking off!” Hermione’s voice rung out throughout the Room and Harry smiled.

“I suggest you try to apologise to her. But do it more with actions.” Harry said, going back to his books. “I wouldn’t suck up to her, just be nice.”

Draco nodded his head. At least class with the Slytherin’s should be easier to get through now. Harry tried not to think too much about Snape.

* * *

 

Something unexpected happened and Harry wondered if this is what Tom meant when he had said something bad was coming to Hogwarts.

When Tom let the Basilisk out again, more for her to stretch and go into the Forbidden Forest to eat, a kid got petrified.

And Harry was blamed for it.

Draco tried to help, even got his father involved - that was the first time that Harry had been happy that Mr Malfoy existed - but nothing worked. He saw the looks McGonagall gave him, looks that told him ‘ _I believe you, Harry. Trust the Gryffindor in you to battle this one out_ ’. But he didn’t know if he could.

He sat in the Headmaster’s office, surrounded by Dumbledore, the staff of Hogwarts and members of the ministry, including an ugly one in bright pink that reminded him of a human toad.

“I’m afraid that this must be done, Dumbledore. The only thing that is consistent is Harry Potter, the only person who has walked outside of _that_ _Chamber_ safe and sane is Harry Potter!” The Minister cried out. “We have to either take him out or put in a Ministry official that can keep an eye on him.”

Harry shut his eyes and prayed to Hogwarts that it was Mr Malfoy.

“Who do you suggest, Cornelius?”

“Dolores Umbridge.” The lady in pink stepped forward and the sharp grin on her face made Harry want to sick the Basilisk on her. Forget killing Dumbledore, he wanted this bitch gone before she stepped foot on Hogwarts as a teacher. “She is qualified to work in all fields and will also make sure that every teacher is up to standards with the requirements.”

Dumbledore nodded his head but Snape butted in before either Fudge or the Headmaster could say anything. “How is a female teacher supposed to keep a watch on a male student? Shouldn’t someone of the same gender look after Mr. Potter?”

Harry wanted to bash Snape’s head into Headmaster Dumbledore’s desk.

“Just during the day to make sure he doesn’t sneak off anywhere.” Umbridge said back, her voice was so high pitched Harry wondered if Dumbledore could hear it. “Where will I be staying Professor?” This time she turned to McGonagall and the older witch simply looked to Dumbledore exasperated before heading out the door the pink lady followed her. _Why did the Good Witch take the Wicked Witch of the West with her?_ Harry thought to himself.

“Harry, you can head back to your common room.” Dumbledore said and Harry nodded his head. How the hell was he supposed to meet with Tom now? He guessed that his friends would also be watched so maybe he could talk to Draco about it? Their friendship was less public than Hermione, Neville and Luna. Maybe he could teach Draco how to say open? Harry didn’t know how that would go and if Tom would like that too much.

But he had no other way to get to Tom.

“Mr Potter. You can _leave_.” He heard Snape drawl and he realised that he hadn’t moved at all. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the exist. The boy felt frustrated, almost to the verge of tears. And he realised something. He wanted Olympe and Tom.

Those were the only two that had seen him vulnerable. Hermione, sure every now again but it was mostly anger. Neville and Luna he could never get angry at either of those two, let alone be truly vulnerable - maybe Luna could see it him that way, but certainly not Neville. And Draco was a new addition so there was no way that was going to happen.

Harry wanted to go towards the Chamber but knew better than to do that. Instead he went straight to the common Room and glared at the red head that had blamed him first and foremost.

“Look, it’s the next Dark Lord.” Ron shot at him.

“Okay, first of all-”

“Boys! Seriously! Harry up to the room, I’ll meet you in a second.” Harry grumbled a bit but looked straight at Hermione who wore a look that could rival McGonagall’s. Harry trudged towards the steps, already in a worse mood than what he had been.

Hermione came up and Harry considered how unfair it was that the girls could just waltz into the boys room. “What’s happened? Why’d you go see Dumbledore?”

“That _blabbermouth_ decided that he would get the ministry involved because ‘he didn’t want somebody else _dying’_. Of course, he pointed the finger at me. So now we have the Pink Toad wandering the hallways and sticking her nose into Hogwarts’ business.” When he mentioned the castle, Harry felt her magic thrive a bit more, almost as if she was just as angry as him. From the shiver that went up Hermione’s spine, he guessed she felt it too.

“What’s her name?”

“Dolores Umbridge. I think I know why Neville’s toad constantly goes missing, it transforms into _her_.”

“Don’t be mean to Neville’s toad. Trevor would be an amazing human being.” Hermione said, managing to get a smile onto Harry’s face before it quickly faded again.

“She’ll be following me around nonstop. How are we supposed to speak to Tom?”

“Harry, you might be lacking a bit but I’ll tell you this. You have a Cloak of _Invisibility_. I’m sure it won’t be too hard.” Hermione said, nudging him lightly with her elbow, a cheeky smile present on her face. Harry felt like smacking himself on the head but refrained.

“I’m such an idiot.” Harry sighed and fell into Hermione. When he was greeted with silence he scoffed. “If you would like to disagree, feel free to.”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Hermione muttered back, pulling Harry into a hug. “We’ll get through this. I promise.” Harry smiled and hugged Hermione back.

Harry just wanted this year to end, even if that meant going back to the Dursleys. At least Harry had an escape from them but at Hogwarts every turn was just on horror and then the next. Harry felt a wave of magic fall over him, as if a comforter had been wrapped around him. He knew it wasn’t Hermione - she was powerful but this magic was more than that - so he thanked Hogwarts for it and took as a sign of her apologizing to him. Which, if it was her, he forgave.

Hogwarts was his home, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written up to Chapter 13 because I'm in a good mood and Tom... well Tom is being Tom.


	10. Snake's Give the Best Advice

 

Tom couldn’t say he was completely mad that the Ministry was in Hogwarts. It had been his plan after all. But he hadn’t meant for them to try and follow Harry around nor for them to come so soon. Tom had no idea when he had started to grow fond of the messy haired boy but he had.

Sitting down on his throne, he could hear Nagini slither up to him. Tom was frustrated so he had made sure that all of his followers stayed far away from him. Unless they wished to be put under an unforgivable curse for an extended period of time.

“ _I’m exhausted, Nagini._ ” Tom never felt like he had to lie to his familiar. “ _The Ministry came into save the day much too early._ ”

“ _I’m sure you are being dramatic, Master_ .” She said as she moved up his throne to come sit next to him. “ _You can still ruin them. Olympe is at Hogwarts, you can just use her and get away with it._ ”

“ _Harry would get blamed_ .” Tom said and Nagini decided not to say anything about the whine to his tone. Tom had told her about what Harry had said the last time the younger male had met up with him. Anyone else to have given Tom such cheek would have been dead but yet, Harry Potter was still alive and kicking. “ _That’s why he’s in this position in the first place. Lucius claimed that it’s because of the youngest Weasley boy. Now he’s getting followed around by someone from the Ministry._ ”

Nagini nodded as if in understanding. He meant something to Tom, so her master would do anything to protect the boy.

Even if it meant completely changing his plans.

* * *

 

Walking out of Defense, Harry now had two people that were trying to make his life a living Hell. And Tom wasn’t apart of it anymore. Umbridge was trying to make herself a pain in his arse, that didn’t need to be proven at all, it was just a straight fact.

Snape _hated_ Umbridge but he despised Harry and that was shown in Defense when the two of them ganged up on Harry. Hermione was determined to go to Dumbledore but Harry refused. The good thing is that Umbridge couldn’t follow him into the Gryffindor common room, however, she had a room that was close to the entrance to them and was alerted when someone was leaving the common room. So unless someone else was stupid enough to leave at around 11 o’clock, Umbridge would get very suspicious.

He asked Hermione to continue going with Draco and Neville to the Room of Requirement and to continue looking for where the apparation wards might be. He also wanted Hermione to see if there’s anyway they could trip up the sensory spell that Umbridge had put on Gryffindor without the pink toad knowing. She may have been annoying as all hell but she could sure cast a good spell.

Nothing.

Harry groaned wanting to pull his hair out. He felt like he was on something worse than house arrest. This was killing him. Harry cast a _Tempus_ and saw that it was 8:49. He had to get out. He moved towards the portrait to go somewhere - anywhere - but it swung open revealing Ron.

“What are you doing, Potter? Leaving so close to curfew.” Harry felt his heart sink, he can’t deal with this now.

“I need to find Hermione.” Harry said. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, she was one of the people he wanted to talk to, maybe not first on his list, but she was up there.

“I think it’s for the best if we take you to see Umbridge. She might be a _slimy_ snake but at least she’ll stop you from killing people.”

“Ron, I haven’t done anything!” Harry could tell that they were forming a small group of listeners. Anyone that was inside the common room was now coming to watch them and people were obviously blocked from

“Yeah, that’s exactly the point! _You_ didn’t do anything! _You_ were supposed to save her!” Ron’s voice just got louder and Harry had a flashback to his Uncle yelling at him before being locked in the closet.

“I was twelve!” Harry tried to plead, anger still prominent in his voice.

“What are you boys doing?” He heard the high pitched bat. Harry felt like crying, he was just done with everybody.

“Mr Potter, come with me.”

* * *

 

Hermione sprinted as quickly as she could.

Ron and Harry had been fighting and now he was going to be alone. With Umbridge.

Hermione just hoped this would work as she came to the unused girls bathroom. Hermione tried to conjure up some memories from when Harry spoke Parseltongue in front of them. She started making out sounds that she had heard, she imagined it to be like learning a new language, you just have to pronounce the sounds right to actually have a word.

Eventually, she said something that worked and she let it lock in her mind. She didn’t want to actually say it to a snake or a Parselmouth but it would be helpful to open the Chamber if Harry was ever in trouble.

Like he was now.

Hermione jumped down, hoping that it would close up behind her. She wondered how the great Slytherin would feel to know that a Muggleborn was currently going into his little Chamber. She was also terrified to know that the Basilisk was inside that had once tried to kill her. She just hoped she smelt like Harry after having talked to him a few hours before that happens.

Maybe it understood English?

Hermione found herself walking over bones, not all of them human thankfully. She walked past a massive shedded snake skin and felt her skin crawl.This was all so wrong.

She came to another door and hissed the only word she knew in Parseltongue out and she was once again thankful that it opened.

She just hoped that this one stayed open in case she need to run. She kept her eyes on the ground but she listened. She heard hissing and she prayed that the Basilisk was in a good mood.

“Who are you?” _That_ was human.

Hermione’s eyes would have shot up but she remembered where she was and didn’t. She was now face to face with Voldemort, great.

“I’m Harry’s friend, he’s in trouble. I just, I don’t know my head is frazzled and I just came here for some reason.” Hermione heard the snake scales on the tile floor and could only be happy that it didn’t sound like it was coming towards her.

“How did you get in here?” Voldemort asked.

“I pieced a word together from the different sounds that Harry’s made.”

It was silent for a moment before Voldemort hummed. “Smart girl. You can look up now.” Hermione did as told but very reluctantly. As moved her head up slightly, she looked around to make sure she could catch sight of the Basilisk. She saw nothing but her eyes kept darting around. Her eyes landed on Voldemort, however he wasn’t terrifying in the conventional way, but he had an aura to him that just expelled _dangerous_.

“How is he in trouble?” He asked, moving slightly towards Hermione, but not enough that she felt threatened. Just on edge.

“He has a ministry person - absolute toad - trailing him and he and Ron - Ron Weasley - got into a fight. I wasn’t there for it but -”

“Collect your thoughts, then speak. You are Harry’s friend and in no harm down here, unless you prove to be dangerous to me _or_ I find out your lying.” He drawled.

Hermione’s eyes widened but she nodded her head, mumbling ‘it’s okay’ to herself. She took a deep breath. “Harry is currently in a room, alone, with a blood thirty ministry official and he needs help.” Or comfort but Hermione didn’t say that.

“She won’t kill him, thankfully. She’d be too proper, killing him would look bad for her.” Voldemort said but he looked to be deep in thought. Hermione decided not to say something that could get her hurt, so she didn’t say _anything_. Immediately his head perked up. “We could send up Olympe-” Hermione filled in ‘the Basilisk’ “and petrify… Ron was it?” He asked as her turned back to Hermione. She felt rather stuck under his gaze.

“It could work because he’s with Umbridge-” Hermione saw a flaw in the plan straight away, “but people slander Harry and if Umbridge said that he wasn’t with her then not many would be willing to come up and say otherwise. It could do more damage than good.”

“What about the first years of Gryffindor, I imagine that they would crowd around if they sensed a fight starting to happen. Would they speak up?”

“Gryffindor may have courage... But to go against what everyone else is saying would be social suicide and-” Hermione stopped but from the look that Voldemort gave her, she continued. “Not all of them have the righteousness that Harry used to have. He still wants things to be right but he goes about it in a less suspicious way. But he’s at his last edge.” She concluded.

“If it does more damage than good, then I won’t do it. But I can’t stand around and wait for a report in the Daily Prophet.” Hermione was taken aback by the sentence. Voldemort actually cared about Harry, for some reason. She’s not upset with him, it’s just odd. And she guessed that Harry no idea because _sometimes_ he was as dumb as a brick.

“I don’t want to say it but-”

“We might have to wait it out.” Voldemort sighed. “I’ll stay the night, you can sleep down here, I can imagine it’s much past curfew.”

“I thank you but, I’m a prefect, if a teacher catches me I can just say I’m doing rounds.” Voldemort nodded at the statement but offered nothing else. Hermione nodded as well and went to leave, surprised at how well it went. She didn’t end up dead.

Hermione didn’t know what she was actually trying to accomplish but it didn’t matter anymore. She understood now when people said that Gryffindor’s made rash decisions. She had to get back to the common room as quickly as possible and wait for Harry to come back. Walking back she luckily didn’t run into any teachers but it didn’t really matter, she was a prefect, so it was fine.

Just before she went to say that password to the portrait, she saw Harry walking away from the common room. Not wanting to yell and get attention drawn to Harry. She walked up to him and said hi before tapping him on the shoulder.

He was still stunned when he turned around. He sighed, “Hermione.” He gave her a hug before they detached.

“What happened to you?” Hermione asked, giving him a once over for any injuries but the only thing that gave it away was Harry holding his hand in pain.

“I, she gave me some type of quill for the lines I was writing it… it…” Harry trailed off and just showed Hermione his hand. She gasped and felt her blood boil. How _dare_ she? Hermione sighed before a thought came to mind.

“You were sneaking off to go to the Chamber, yeah?” Harry nodded his head. “I’ll go into the common room so Umbridge will feel the ward trip and think it’s you. You can head down to the Chamber, Voldemort’s down there.” Harry visibly brightened before a look of confusion passed his face.

“How did you know?” Hermione flushed a bright pink. “Nevermind. Thank you Hermione.” He gave her another tight hug before moving off towards the Chamber.


	11. People Aren't Used to Harry Disappearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to posting because I now have a laptop that I can post on! I'm so sorry about the long ass wait but here's the next chapter! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Harry was curious as to how Hermione knew Tom was at the school. Harry hadn’t heard Olympe and he knew that Hermione definitely hadn’t heard her after what happened during his second year when people thought he was insane.

Harry opened the last door into the Chamber and saw Tom’s head shoot up. Harry quickly walked towards the other man and as he stood up, Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist. Harry burrowed his head into the other man’s chest. Harry felt Tom tense before imitating the action.

Harry just let himself be held for a few minutes before moving away. Tom seemed reluctant to let go of him now that he had the younger man in his grip. Ton pulled both him and Harry down onto the lounge and let Harry curl up on top of him.

“What happened, darling?” Tom asked as Harry nuzzled into the man’s chest, seeking comfort. Although Tom had heard a version of the story from Hermione, he didn’t want Harry to feel uncomfortable with him. So he let Harry tell him on his own.

“I got into a fight with Ron, he was accusing me of setting Olympe free and was blaming me for his sister’s death - when I was twelve - and then Umbridge is some Ministry official that came in and she’s now following me around. She took me into her office and she…” Harry trailed off and decided it would be best to show Tom. He pulled his robe sleeve back to reveal his hand. The words were still blood red and Harry felt Tom tense.

“She did this to you.” It wasn’t a question but Harry responded anyway.

“Well, yes and no. She gave me a Quill so I could write lines. I wrote what she asked me to, ‘I must not tell lies’, and when I started writing. It, it did this to me.” Tom grabbed Harry’s hand lightly and brought it closer to him. “She used a Black Quill on me. She didn’t give me an ink pot, she told me I wouldn’t need one.”

“The quill used your blood as ink.” Tom said, the realisation hit full force as he tried to calm his anger. “That has to be illegal, shouldn’t she be under the Ministry’s control?”

“She’s working at Hogwarts? Shouldn’t she be under Dumbledore’s control?” Harry scoffed. “They don’t care about us anymore, Tom. Dumbledore, the Ministry. They only care about themselves and making sure that their plans work out.” Harry sighed. “And it sucks because a lot of kids get involved.”

Tom held Harry a little closer. He knows what it felt like to go through these things, these bugging thoughts that feed off any ‘happiness’ to exist in one's life until they become a husk of their former self. Tom didn’t get how the Ministry and Dumbledore couldn’t care about their beloved saviour and the generation that would take over after they all died.

“We’ll figure it out, Harry, I can promise you that. We’ll make sure that the children within Hogwarts stay safe.” Harry nodded his head and let his eyes start to shut. He needed sleep and Tom just let him.

* * *

  
Hermione hadn’t seen Harry since last night and considering the both had Defence together, she was a little worried he mightn’t show up. Which didn’t surprise Hermione. Snape was a dreadful teacher to have at the best of times and considering he had to deal with Umbridge last night, Hermione couldn’t imagine him being in the right mind to deal with one of his least favourite-most hated teachers. Hermione trusted that Tom would look after him, which made sense as to why Harry wasn’t here.

Hermione started to pack up her things under the instruction of Snape, however, he didn’t leave like he normally did. “Miss Granger, please see me after.” Hermione’s head shot up and Neville looked frightened to leave her alone. Hermione nodded her head and let Neville leave as she walked up to the front of the class.

“Yes, Professor?”

“I was wondering if you knew where your friend was? Mr Potter?”

“He was unfit to come to class this morning.”

“I heard Mr. Weasley say that Mr. Potter wasn’t in the dorms this morning.”

“I wasn’t aware that a professor was so obsessed with idle gossip.” Hermione surprised herself with the coldness of her tone and the actual words that left her mouth. But she refused to take them back. Snape raised his eyebrow at her but that was the only change in his expression.

“Perhaps just with one of my students.”

“I’m sorry, professor, but I don’t know enough to completely fill you in. I’m sure he’ll be here during the next class and I’ll make sure he is caught up on this lessons topics.”

Snape seemed to let it go but Hermione could tell that it was very hesitantly. “Ensure that you do, Miss Granger.” And with that, Hermione knew that she was dismissed. She walked out of the classroom, too stuck in her thoughts to notice that Draco was waiting outside.

“What did Severus want with you?” Hermione jumped out of her thoughts and looked at Draco incredulously; she hadn’t detected any sarcasm or malice in his tone, just pure curiosity. Shocked, Hermione was unsure how to answer. So she just told him.

“He wanted to know where Harry was.” Hermione stated before turning around and continuing on her path towards Potions. When Draco followed along, she started to get annoyed. “Why are you following me?” She snapped as she turned around once again to stare at the blond.

Draco was shocked but them put on a sauve smile. “We have the same class. Potions, remember? I’m sure Slughorn will be upset his favourite student isn’t there.” Hermione rolled her eyes and tried not to show the blush on her checks for forgetting that they had Potions together.

“You’re just upset it isn’t you.” Hermione snorted as she turned around and walked in the direction of the dungeons. Draco couldn’t help but actually think how incredible Hermione actually was.

She was a brilliant witch, there was no doubt about it. He had moved past prejudices that he had and was slowly coming to terms with being friends with someone who was Muggleborn. He refused to tell his father though. His shook his head and continued to walk.

His thoughts and feelings could wait until after Potions.


	12. Where My Loyalties Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than most but I wanted to get it out and adding anything else to it felt forced. So I didn't

Time had passed and Harry had found himself getting a lot closer to Tom, while they weren’t able to talk every day, every now and then Hermione would go into the common room in his stead and he would go down to the Chamber and meet with Tom. Working with Draco was also a lot easier, well from what Harry had heard as whenever he said he was studying, Umbridge was sure to follow him to the Library to make sure that he was telling the truth.

Dumbledore had asked to meet up with Harry multiple times during the weeks, mainly to see if he had been able to get the memory from Professor Slughorn, which often replied with, ‘no sir, with Umbridge around, I have not had any free time, which was both the truth and a way to piss of Dumbledore. Harry had made it clear - well, to Tom - that he had no intention of retrieving the memory, let alone actually trying. Tom had called him lazy, but because Tom trusted Harry, that’s where they had left the conversation.

Hermione, who studied next to him with a quill in her hand as she looked through the Potions textbook, looked up to check where Umbridge was before turning to Harry. “So, thoughts on Tom?” She asked in a hushed whisper, which made Harry elbow her.

“What do you mean?”

“You’d have to blind to notice, you know, that he’s quite… symmetrical.” Hermione stuttered before falling silent as The Toad walked behind them. Harry raised an eyebrow and hid his smirk in his textbook. When she had finally passed by them, torturing another student more than likely, Harry looked back at Hermione.

“Was that seriously the best word you could use to describe him?” Harry teased.

“Shut up, I didn’t wanna say anything else besides,” Hermione’s cheeks flushed as she spoke, “I’m interested in someone else.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t say the truth.” Harry said, basically admitting to Hermione - 

“You think he’s hot!” Hermione almost yelled with raised eyebrows.

“No… just symmetrical.”

In that moment it had taken all of Harry’s willpower not to laugh out loud, and all of Hermione’s willpower no to grab the Potions textbook and hit him with it.  _ Hard.  _ Although, when they had both made it back into the common room without being in the watchful eye of Umbridge. Neither of them held on to whatever willpower was left within the two of them.

* * *

 

With the start of April just around the corner, Draco wanted to get this finished as soon as possible. He and Neville had managed to find exactly where the wards were placed around the school, thanks to the help of Hogwarts herself, and they would be able to use different Runes to diffuse them. They just had to actually figure out the different runes but a trip to the library would easily change that. Draco said goodbye to Neville, nodding his head as the latter moved off towards the Gryffindor Tower, whereas Draco went on his way towards the Dungeons.

On his way there, he stopped when he heard Dumbledore and Severus speaking. While he wasn’t too worried about being caught out after curfew, he didn’t really want to deal with the Headmaster or his Godfather - who was less stricter than necessary with him.

He pressed himself up against the wall, not wanting to get caught by either of the Professors.

“- heard anything else from him?”

“His plans have changed.” That was his Godfather, Draco would know that drawl from meters away. “He still seems obsessed with the boy to a certain extent, but not in the same way.”  _ Harry had to be ‘the boy’ _ , Draco guessed.

“He hasn’t attacked a lot lately.”

“He has plans for Harry’s home over the Easter holidays. I’m unsure if he is aware that he will stay at Hogwarts for that time.” Severus told Dumbledore and Draco furrowed his eyes. Draco knew that his Godfather was a spy but he didn’t know if this was true, and if it was, should he really be telling Dumbledore things? Isn’t it meant to be the other way around? Isn’t Dumbledore meant to be telling him things?

“Try and take his attention off that. The Dursley’s are still necessary to the plan.” Dumbledore said, which once again caused Draco great confusion. “Is Tom aware of what Harry is?”

“Not from what I know.”  _ What Harry is? What does that mean? Why were they talking about his friend this way?  _ Wait, when had Draco started considering Harry to be his friend? He’d think about this later. There was movement and then a sigh.

“This is expected, let us keep it this way.” Draco heard the shuffling of robes and decided it was better not to be caught pressed up against the wall. Instead he straightened himself and walked into the shocked professors with his best Prefect face. He let it drop into one of confusion upon seeing them.

“Professors? I was not aware it was you. I thought -”

“It is quite alright, Draco, continue on with your rounds. Have a good night, Severus.” Dumbledore said before heading away from the Slytherins. Draco nodded his head towards Severus before continuing as if he was  _ actually _ on his rounds. However, he was stopped by his Godfather as the man grabbed onto his arm.

“You didn’t hear anything, did you?” Severus asked, keeping his grip on the younger man. 

And in a split second, Draco decided where his loyalties lied.

“No, Uncle. Not a word.”

 

The second that Draco made it back to the Slytherin common room, he summoned a piece of parchment and some ink to him. He would send this to his father the minute he woke up the next morning. Well after he’d talked to Harry about this.

If his friend was in danger, he deserved to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real tired but I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm editing the rest and believe it or not, I actually finished writing this story so... that's emotional for a mess like me.


	13. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I'm a mess who is now writing another fic for a different fandom because I have no impulse control.
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry couldn’t say that he slept well, not with Ron’s snoring and Neville’s slightly late entrance to the dormitories, but he couldn’t get angry at Neville, not when the other was trying to help people break into the school. But he could seethe quietly about Ron’s snoring

He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs in his school robes. Considering that they only have a week left until the Easter holidays, he needed to find out where the rest were up to with the whole wards around Hogwarts thing. Last Hermione had told Harry that they were pretty close but Neville and Draco had had their own little study session. So, hopefully, they were even closer to finding the answer.

Harry couldn’t see Hermione up, and after casting a keep Tempus, Harry guessed that, considering it was 7:34, she would be in the Great Hall with her head buried in a book and eating breakfast. Harry decided that he would join her now and hoped to any God that existed - or didn’t - that The Toad wouldn’t follow Harry to breakfast.

On Harry’s walk down, he was joined by Draco who stopped them just before the Great Hall. “I heard some weird words being shared between Dumbledore and my Uncle last night. They were talking about you and the Dark Lord. Dumbledore asked,” Harry saw Draco hesitate, look around and then look back at Harry. “He asked if the Dark Lord knew  _ what _ you were.”

Harry froze. So not only did Dumbledore know that he was a Horcrux, but Snape too. Harry couldn’t be too surprised. “Harry, do you know what they would be talking about? I was going to send a letter to my father, but if you knew anything, it would be best to be added into the letter.”

“Let’s see if Hermione has any ink and parchment on her, I do have something to add to it.” Harry said as he grabbed onto Draco’s arm and practically dragged him to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Luna were sitting. They seemed to be having some type of conversation that Harry had no problems intruding on. When he had reached the table, Harry let go of Draco - who was blushing - and sat down next to Hermione with a determined look on his face. “Do you have a quill? Parchment?”

“Yes I do, but Harry, we have class after this. Why didn’t you just grab your things?” Hermione asked, even though she slid the supplies over to Harry.

“You and Draco have a class, I have a spare. Anything you need me to look up?” Harry asked, Draco mumbled a short ‘yes, I’ll tell you later’ not wanting to say anything too loud that could turn the dark-haired boy’s determination on to him.

“I have a spare too, Harry. I’ll join you.” Said Luna, Harry looked up and smiled softly at the blonde in a way of thanks before continuing on with the letter. Harry, when he was finished, capped the ink, dried the parchment and gave it to Draco.

“I’d suggest eating first and then sending this, don’t want anyone getting to suspicious. You have yours coded, right?” Harry asked as Draco took it from his hand.

Draco nodded. “Something about wards and Runes. Should be in the library, I think.” Harry looked confused for a second before nodding his head. “Bye, Potter.”

“Beat it, Malfoy.”

“Only every night.”

“I don’t think that’s something to be proud of.” Harry shot back, and when the blond kept walking he smiled to himself. Things were certainly changing around here, and maybe - Harry let himself imagine - it was for the best.

Draco had done as Harry said. He’d eaten breakfast, saw Dumbledore walk into the room and then Severus a little while after that, said something to Pansy about forgetting his parchment for Runes in the common room -  _ lie _ \- and was going to go grab it. Instead of heading towards the dungeons, he took a turn from the Great Hall - that would suggest he was going down there, but then took the closest set of stairs that would lead him to the Owlery. 

He saw his eagle owl, Xerxes, and immediately the bird came swooping down to land on the post in front of Draco. He tied the letter to Xerxes leg and told the bird, ‘Malfoy Manor, urgent’. He gave the the bird a handful of owl chips before it went on its way. He hoped it would make it there soon as the bell for class rang.

* * *

 

A day and a bit later, Xerxes glided his way onto one of the landing perches that was made for owls from the Malfoy family. Lucius looked up from the table, excusing himself for a moment, before taking the letters from the owl’s leg. He recognised Draco’s neat writing on one of the letters but noted that the scrawl that was on the other one was rather unfamiliar to him, however, it was not addressed to him but the Dark Lord that was currently occupying the second study of the manor.

Lucius gave the letter addressed to him and his wife, to the latter. “This one is important, my love, I must hand it to him.”

Narcissa smiled and called for Tinky. The small elf immediately came and cleared up the plates without being asked. The Lady got up and started reading the letter immediately and heading towards, what Lucius guessed to be the library. He, himself, found himself heading towards the second study, which was located towards the West Wing of the Manor. Knocking on the door when he finally arrived, he waited for the ‘come in’ from his Lord before opening the door.

Lucius looked around and was careful not to tread of his Lord’s familiar. “My Lord, a letter has arrived for you.” Lucius bowed, gave the letter to his Lord and waited for the dismissive wave of the hand.

“You may go, Lucius.” Was all the other said, not even looking up as he started to open the letter.

Tom waited completely until the door was closed before opening the letter. Tom knew that Lucius didn’t recognise the handwriting, but Tom did and he wondered why Harry was writing to him.

 

**_Tom,_ **

**_The memory. Slughorn._ **

**_Dumbledore knows._ **

**_Soul._ **

 

It took Tom a moment. He reread the letter again, a third time before he looked at his familiar. She scented Tom and could tell that his emotions had changed rapidly.

“ _ Master _ ?”

“ _ He is us, Nagini. Harry has part of my soul in him and Dumbledore knows. _ ” The snake hissed threatenly at the old wizard’s name and Tom couldn’t help but agree.

He would get his Harry out of there as soon as possible.


	14. Three Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at constant updating, but we're getting closer to the end. I'm tired and I have to go to uni soon and work is going to actually kill me.

Harry suspected that Dumbledore knew about the Horcrux that coexisted with Harry, but he had no idea how Snape fit in all of this. Had Dumbledore told him about the Horcruxes? If so, why was that so important in Harry’s school life. Harry remembered that Snape meant something to his mother, that the man didn’t get on well at all with his father. But the man had shown clear signs of despising him for his Gryffindor acts - which would remind him of his father. But still, Harry could feel a headache coming on as he thought of how Snape could tie into any of this. Does it have to do with the fact that Snape is a spy?

Harry shook his head and focused on bookmarking pages for his Potions essay. It was hard to focus on anything at the moment with the Pink Toad watching over every move that he made. Any time he would even flip a page, she would stop in her pacing to face Harry and look closely at what he was doing. Luna, who decided to come with him, had broken off to a different table to bookmark different pages on a piece of parchment that she could give to Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes as he wrote down a few of the properties of moonstone and how it can be used within different potions. As he wrote down the different uses of moonstone as a powdered property, Umbridge walked behind him, pausing to take a look at both his written notes and the textbooks he had open. Harry raised his eyebrow, although it remained unseen by Umbridge. Did the Umbridge - or the Ministry in general - think he was that stupid to research ‘how to kill children in a big scholarly institute’ in broad daylight? Not that Harry planned to do it at all; he had no reason to plan a mass murder in an already tiny population.

Harry wondered how Tom had reacted to the news. He would have had to have some inkling of what Harry was, or that they had some type of connection. He wondered if Tom planned on breaking him out of Hogwarts, away from the old man’s watchful eyes. Maybe Tom would see him as a weapon against Dumbledore and he would leave him here, he would just continue to make entrances within the Chamber. Harry wanted out, though, and he wondered if he would get a choice.

But at the moment, all this wondering would do him no good at the moment. Harry had to look at facts. And at the moment, the fact was that he was behind in his classes and Snape would probably rip Harry a new one, which is not something that Harry particularly wanted. So, he buried his head back into his potions book and continued to write.

* * *

  


Hermione brushed past Draco, but the blond could see that she hadn’t done it in an offensive manner. The muttered ‘sorry’ also helped Draco come to that conclusion.

Draco took in a deep breath, letting it out on a loud sigh as he shut the book on Runes and Wards that was clearly not going to help him. Not that Hogwarts wasn’t trying her best to help him, his head was stuck elsewhere. Mainly on the young lady who had brushed past him. Working with her so often had not only changed Draco’s view of the bushy haired female, but it also changed his view of her work ethic. When he had been younger and, though cliche, more naive, he assumed that Hermione had read and read until her head nearly burst, but she had almost a Slytherin like way of doing things.

“Did the hat want to put you in Slytherin, Hermione?” Draco blurted out before he could stop himself, which, to say, was a very un-Malfoy thing to do.

The lady in question raised her eyebrows. “And why do you want to know?”

“You have a very, well, different approach to how you study and plan.” Draco cleared his throat. “It was just very Slytherin.”

Hermione looked over Draco once more before losing some of her tight posture. “No, it didn’t.” Draco was almost taken aback by her cut and dry answer. “Because I’m a _Mudblood_.” Draco flinched.

“Granger, I’m sorry about that-”

“You can’t even say it can you? Well, what am I Draco?” Despite the heat behind her words, Hermione’s voice stayed steady, her face only become tinged with a slight pink. “I don’t have Pureblood, I come from a Muggle family. I’m a Mudblood. And you know what that means, Malfoy? I have friends who want more than my money.”

Hermione may find that she would later regret those words, but her blood pressure was much too high for that to matter now.

“The damage that I did to you with those words is unforgivable, but I do want to apologise.” Draco clearly spoke, just as his father had taught him when it came to making political apologies, but it actually meant something this time.

“Okay.”

Draco was confused. “Okay?”

“My parents always taught me that when I’m still angry at someone for what they did, I don’t have to accept the apology and forgive them straight away. So, I’ll acknowledge it and when I’m less annoyed at you, I might accept it.” Hermione said before burying her head back into her book and Draco knew that there would not be any talking between them until next time.

* * *

 

Snape shook with the after effects of the Cruicatius Curse. While his Lord had become much more sane and forgiving, when it came to his immortality and, now by extension, Harry Potter, he was rather protective. If that was the right word.

“You thought that you could get away with not telling me, Severus? That Harry Potter, my supposed enemy, harboured a piece of my soul?” Magic rippled with anger and filled the room, causing many of the occupants to shiver at the rawness that came with the darkness.

“I’m sorry, my Lord.” Snape tried his best to not sound as breathless and shaky as he felt.

“Unfortunately, you will have to do more than use your words to prove that to me. Sit.” Severus did as he was told, and despite the kind, pitying look from Lucius, no one dared try to comfort the man who just crossed their Lord.

“Now, in case someone would like to take the same punishment as Severus, or worse, I suggest that you heed this: Harry Potter is not to be harmed.” Tom could see Bellatrix start to raise her hackles and Tom dared her, within his mind, to speak out against him. Anything to throw the deluded and annoying poodle away from him, even if she would just crawling straight back. But, as if sensing that he was unhappy with her choice to speak up, she became meek, both making Tom relieved and annoyed at the same time.

“Lucius, if I don’t hear from Draco within the next week, I will be taking the decision into my own hands.”


	15. The Bridge is Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a lovers spat in this, except, ya know, people’s lives are in danger and Harry realises how much Voldemort and his Tom are different but yet so similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this quickly because I can bet you I probably won't update for a week.
> 
> I never said I was good at this...

“He was meant to give us more time!” Harry felt like pulling out his hair at the moment, not only did he have to deal with two professors that hated him, but he also had to deal with a brooding, possessive Dark Lord and Harry was just about ready to slap one of them. “What changed?”

Draco gulped as Harry looked at him. “His priorities. Saving you means more to him then killing Dumbledore.” Draco became timid and Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take this shit out on to you, but we need the students safe before he comes in and storms the castle. And last time I checked, most students aren’t leaving in a week.”

“I know, Harry, but maybe we can find a way to get you out of here so that he gives us more time.” Hermione piped in before Draco could respond. “I swear I’m really close but, Dumbledore has seemed to meddle with a lot of wards so it’s going to be a bit harder than we had already anticipated.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Harry said but Luna shook her head. “What’s up.”

“I don’t know if Hogwarts will let him back in for a while, not until you’ve calmed down.”

Harry felt as if this was a record scratch moment. “So Hogwarts can chose who comes into the building? If that’s the case then why are we looking at the wards to get people in? If she wants Dumbledore gone then-”

“She doesn’t like Dumbledore but he’s not going to kill any children, at least not so advertly that she could just kick him out. But -”

“Death Eaters don’t have that restrain.” Draco finished off. “I hate to say it but maybe Luna is right. Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

Hermione snorted at Draco. “And  _ you’re  _ going to tell him that we’ve stopped trying?” Draco shivered back under her glare and she lightened up on him a little bit. Hermione couldn’t blame him, Voldemort - no matter what form - was terrifying.

“I’ll do it.” Everyone looked to him with pity in their eyes. “It’s not too bad, anyway. I always deal with him. What’s the difference this time?” The question was meant to be rhetorical, the tone of Harry’s voice covered that. Luna ignored it though.

“Because, you actually like each other this time.” Harry couldn’t help but snort.

* * *

 

Another detention with Umbridge meant two things to Harry Potter. One: he now had even more scars over his hand with whatever lines Umbridge made him write - and it hurt - and two: he would now get to see Olympe, which normally meant, he would see Tom.

Harry had wanted to talk to Tom before the week was over so that Draco would not get hurt in anyway. While this was a group decision, Harry’s recklessness as a Gryffindor would keep him alive, and hopefully, it would not endanger the rest of his friends.

Hermione and Draco tried to convince him to at least come up with some plan to talk to him with but Harry knew that they would both get way too hot headed and Harry would never follow it anyway. He just tried to think of what it would be like. But of course, Harry’s dream scenarios always ended up with Harry winning and he could tell, as he stood outside the Chamber’s opening with a shiver running down his spine, that he probably wouldn’t win this one.

It was much like the first time Harry came down here. He was nervous and his footsteps echoed and he was not greeted by Olympe. He took a deep breath.

“Tom?” He called out before moving further into the Chamber, subconsciously holding his hand and rubbing it, as if to soothe the pain that was coming from the words in waves.

“Darling?” Harry saw Tom now, pacing up and down in front of Salazar’s mouth, where he would normally let Olympe out. “Your hand?” A dark look crossed his eyes and Harry almost flinched, but contained himself as the older man held out his hand for Harry. Tom inspected the words and Harry saw his jaw tighten. “She’ll pay for what she’s done to you.”

“I can deal with her-”

“Well, I don’t want you getting hurt. She’ll be out within the week.” Harry flushed slightly, mostly in anger. “Right? Harry our deal is still on,  _ yes _ ?” It came almost in a hiss.

“Have you ever considered that Hogwarts doesn’t want them in here?” Harry said, surprised at how meek he was being with Tom, someone he had considered close, not a friend but close.

“Most of them were here once, weren’t they?” Tom said almost nonchalantly but Harry could see the cold that had flooded through the blood red eyes.

“Yeah, except most of them have become insane, and not to mention, you cut our time down from three weeks to one! There will be children within Hogwarts! I wanted them out before you guys came.” Harry shoved Tom away while pointing with him

“Well apparently the deal is now off, unfortunately for you, that means your friends are once again targets.” Harry had never noticed how expressive Tom was with his eyebrows. Every suggested word caused a little raise in one eyebrow and a slight head tilt. Harry could tell that Tom was trying to use Harry’s weak spot of his friends to get through to him.

“You’re the one that changed the deal in the first place! The time was agreed upon.” Harry felt a twitch in his arm, one that he had not had with Tom in quite a while, which both surprised Harry and scared him. His brain and nerves were telling him to reach for his wand.

“Unfortunately when you learn that your soul is under someone who wants you dead, you generally try to move things along.” Tom had noticed that twitch but didn’t say anything as Harry’s legs moved slightly wider, readying himself for a fight, Tom straightened up completely. “Were you ever going to tell me, by the way?”

“I did, didn’t I.” Tom snarled at Harry’s snark. “I don’t want anyone dead that doesn’t have to be, Tom. Not kids, not when they have nothing to do with this.”

“There’s a thing called casualties of war Harry, perhaps, you might find your friends among them.”

“You said they’d be safe, you-”

“Funnily enough, that was part of the deal. The one which you revoked. I don’t have to keep my side of the bargain anymore, Harry.”

“Stupefy!” Tom blocked the spell quickly with a wordless shield and stalked towards Harry, relentlessly.

“I’d be very careful with your next move, darling. You cannot be self-sacrificing at this stage of the game. You have nothing to sacrifice.” Tom gripped just under Harry’s chin and lifted it so they made eye contact. Harry’s glasses were slightly askew but he could see the smirk the spilt Tom’s face in two. “ _ You are already mine. _ ” Harry shook out of Tom’s embrace, but the man continued to talk in Parseltongue as if Harry was still in his grip, and he was, just mentally. “ _ What’s to stop me from killing your friends? Making you watch as I put you in a glass cage for everyone to see? You are my soul, Harry. Mine. I don’t fancy you thinking otherwise.” _

“Fuck you. I was my own person before you did anything. I had a family and-” Harry said, switching to English, because Tom speaking in Parseltongue was basically a sin and Harry didn' t know if he could hold his argument if he spoke that way for much longer.

“And I killed them, didn’t I? To get to you. What makes you think I won’t do the exact same thing to your family now?”

“I’d send you a goddamn gift basket if you killed the Dursley’s.” Tom cackled at Harry’s statement and Harry didn’t understand why.

“I don’t care for your family of  _ blood _ , but the ones you’ve made here.” Harry felt a shiver run through his body. This wasn’t his Tom, but it was and he almost couldn’t process it. “You forget who I am, darling. I’m the man who split his soul, I’ve killed people out of cold-blood to prove a point. I might be  _ your Tom _ -” Harry couldn’t help but wonder how he “- legilimency - but to everyone else? I’m feared. I’m hated. I am Voldemort.”

As much as Harry hated the sign of weakness that came as the tear rolling down his face, he looked away from Tom, his jaw set.

“So, if you want your friends safe, I suggest that-”

“No.”

Tom stopped speaking and looked at Harry shocked. “I’m sorry? What?”

“No, I’m not helping you get a bunch of crazy people in just to kill one man. I’m not letting a bunch of kids get hurt and fight in something when they don’t know what they are fighting for.” Harry stood strong, which he was proud of. His mind made up. “I don’t care if that means I have to deal with Umbridge, I don’t care if that means I have to get a memory from Slughorn, I don’t care if it means fighting alongside Dumbledore. I will keep them safe until the day I die.”

“What makes you think I’m okay with that?” Tom asked, almost incredulously.

“You don’t have to be.” Harry said as he started to walk backwards, not wanting to turn his back to Tom just yet; turning your back to a snake was a bad idea. “Because this is my life. I don’t care if I’m harbouring a piece of your soul. You don’t get to treat me like a rag doll because you’re throwing a temper tantrum.”

He felt something wrap around his shoulders, something so filled with warmth and love, it almost felt like a mother’s hug. And Harry craved it at the moment because he knew Tom wouldn’t comfort him. God, Hogwarts was really the best, Harry thought as he left Tom alone with his thoughts. 

Getting out of the Chamber was always an event for Harry, the stairs went on for so long and there was always a chance that Myrtle was on the other side, asking Harry to share her toilet. And that was something Harry couldn’t deal with right now, and of course there was Umbridge and her little pack of wolves that would tear anyone down. And, at the moment, Harry didn’t want to deal with any of that. He was just tired.

So. Damn. Tired.

* * *

 

His friends had been keeping updates on him and trying to help him as much as possible, but unlike at the start of the year, he didn’t have any anger to keep him alive.

He just felt empty.

Some were scared, some were concerned and others were waiting for a big bomb to drop. And it did, but of course, Harry found out about it first and had to decide what to do with the information given to him.

It was given to him just after he’d finished a double Defence with Snape. He had been good that lesson, not mucking up, didn’t try to show off and simply did what was asked of him. But still, Snape told him to stay behind.

“What have you done, Mr Potter?” Up close, Harry could see that Snape had slight tremors and baggy eyes and could only imagine that the stereo silence he had been giving Tom would be affecting Tom’s Death Eaters greatly, including his teacher.

“Is this about Voldemort, sir?”

“I knew you weren’t a dunderhead, which you so chose to act like. You can actually use that brain.”

“Wow, thanks Professor. If I want to get berated by someone, I’d go see Hermione, because she actually cares about me and I like her.”

“If that was meant to hurt, Mr Potter, I will tell you now that I’ve dealt with much worse than that.” Snape refuted, making Harry snort before seeing how serious Snape was.

“I’m not doing what he wants.” Harry responded.

“When do you ever.”

Harry sighed, because he was fed up with this. “Look, you are grown adults, you got yourselves into this mess, I’m sure you can deal with one of his  _ many  _ tantrums. But I am not putting innocent kids at risk because he wants one man dead and an army to invade a place where they have been ensured security. Even if it is by an old man with really bad tendencies.”

A silence fell between the two of them as Snape considered Harry’s words for a moment. Harry was the make or break of this war. Whatever side Harry chose to fight with, they would no doubt win. Snape sighed.

“Okay, I-” Snape wasn’t sure what he was going to say but he stopped himself before he could get sappy with a student he was supposed to hate. “Don’t mess this up, Potter. And remember I’m telling you this because the outcome of the wizarding world relies on you.”

“Woah, gee, thanks.” Harry mumbled but Snape ignored him.

“He’s planning on fully realising the Basilisk, serving it to be a distraction and then that night, he will let the Death Eaters in.” Snape couldn’t help but repeat himself as Harry sighed in annoyance. “Don’t-”

“Mess this up, yeah I know. I won’t, professor.” And then, Harry walked out of there because that was all he could do.


	16. So Stand and Watch it Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a hard choice, but it's for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I'm still bad at updating, who'da thunk?
> 
> I'm real tired and work is up my ass, which I don't need, but thanks for that. And my manager is a prick and I no longer have any days free because I hate myself???
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the comments and kudos, this story is coming to an end and I might have a sequel planned that has to do with some OC's and the next generation. If you guys are interested, I have the whole story planned, if not, I'll just post little snippets of their lives. Either way, I've still got heaps planned for this story but please let me know!

Harry didn’t have time to break down when the news got to him.

Olympe had hurt two people: a Ravenclaw named Athena, and Luna. His friend Luna. While Harry was sure that she hadn’t meant to, that she was simply doing what she was told by her Master, he could get angry at the one who let her loose.

Tom.

And now, Umbridge was pointing fingers at Dumbledore and Harry. Saying that they were working together and that Harry was killing people because he was a Parselmouth and Harry, mostly, ignored it. It was all the same shit as what he went through in year two. Except, he was older now. And Ron was back with a force.

“So you killed Ginny?”

“Really Ron, is that what you think happened that I went down to the Chamber, pretended to risk my ass to save your sister, just so I could kill her. Wow, you have really turned your stories into ones of fantasy.” Harry continued on his path, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, but away from Weasley would be great.

“It would a good cover.” Ron retorted and Harry found himself so surprised at the idiocy that came with the theory that he couldn’t say anything back.

“Look, I really just want to see my friend that I didn’t petrify because I care about her, so if you could go bugger off, that would be great. Thanks.”

“Oh, like hell I’m letting you go back to the Chamber so you can set that damn snake on the rest of the school!”

“Fine, follow me there but, at least stay quiet and just don’t walk anywhere near me. You can pretend you are being a spy or something.”

Ron looked confused, which made Harry walk faster, hoping to lose track of Ron as he walked towards the infirmary. Now that he had said a location out loud, he actually found himself wanting to go to the infirmary. In between all the crap with Umbridge, the Ministry and Dumbledore, Harry hadn’t actually had time to see Luna, and for that, he felt guilty.

Not to mention it also meant that Tom was coming tonight.

Harry walked really fast to the infirmary, he ended up making it in record time.

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked but then reined in her emotions. “Mr Potter, I’m sorry about all the accusations-”

“Thank you, Madame Pomfrey, but it’s not like I haven’t heard them before. I’m just here to see Luna.” The head nurse showed him her bed and looked at Ron with a smile, although Harry could tell her gaze was slightly mistrustful of the once-friend Harry had with him.

“Take all the time you need.” She left them alone, which Harry was thankful of as he felt how hard her usually soft skin was, how cold it was compared to the warmth it used to generate. Harry gripped her wrist - not too tightly - and brought his face down to her open palm. He placed a gentle kiss on it and started softly apologizing.

This wasn’t Luna’s fault, and Harry knew somewhere deep down that it wasn’t his fault either. Nor was it the boy that stood behind, albeit uncomfortably. It all started in a little orphanage where the Deputy Headmaster decided not to trust an eleven-year-old boy who just wanted to be accepted. Harry felt a tear come to his eye but he knew what he had to do.

As much as he was angry at Tom, it wasn’t his fault that he was born that way. And Harry knew that he would be able to play the blame game for as long as he could find a family tree and a few stories. But what he could stop, he would. And it started with Snape.

Because he had to get the information to the Dark Lord somehow.

* * *

 

 

“Mr Potter, I would highly advise against this action. You could die-”

“Then I die.” Harry tried to say but Snape continued.

“-and the Dark Lord becomes even more unbearable as he loses yet another part of his soul. This world cannot handle much more.” Snape said, as evenly as possible. But he could see the determination in those eyes. Now, Snape knew that everyone had said this to him at some point but those eyes, the ones filled with determination, those were Lily’s eyes.

“Then I retract my last statement. I won’t die, I’ll live and you stop Tom from bringing his Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I’ll keep my end of the bargain and he won’t have to bring them in until Easter.”

Snape sighed. “If you are sure. I suggest you be very careful though.”

“I will be, Professor.”

“I doubt that.” Snape said as he used the floo within his office to go to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 

 

“No.”

“For God’s sake, Hermione. I’m not asking for permission, I’m telling you.” Harry wasn’t stupid. He had said it once before, this plan was basically suicide.

“And Severus was okay with this? Your whole idea of killing Dumbledore.” Draco asked.

“I mean, he wasn’t but does anyone else have a plan? Umbridge is still loose and I really don’t want to have Dumbledore alive when Tom arrives.”

“How do you even know he’ll come, Harry? What if he doesn’t? What if Umbridge catches you-“ Hermione stopped in her tracks, as did Draco, when they heard the click-clack if heels on the tile.

“I love you, Hermione. I really do, but I need to do this.” Harry said as he grabbed at her wrists and she sighed.

“I’ll distract them. You two go.” Draco said and Hermione went to argue but the blond stopped such attempts. “I’m a Slytherin, she likes me.”

Harry rolled his eyes but pulled at Hermione, ushering her along with him as they made their way up to Dumbledore’s office. Hermione decided that that was where she would stay.

“How are you going to kill him? I can’t imagine you using…” Hermione swallowed, unable to say the words when she saw the pain in her eyes. She couldn’t help her instincts as she embraced her friend. “I’ll come up with you, we can work this out together-“

“I’m not pulling you into this. If I get found out, I have places to hide. They can’t harm you or Draco as you didn’t cast it. You might’ve been accessories to murder but, I guess I’m glad the the Ministry doesn’t follow Muggle laws.”

Harry looked up at the stairs, as the turned by themselves. “Be careful, Harry.” Hermione whispered before she leaned up against the wall as Harry made his way up the stairs.

This was going to be much harder than he had expected. He knocked on the door of the Headmaster’s office and didn’t even wait for an answer. The man stood there, looking at Harry as though he had expected him to come through the doors. “Harry.”

“Do you know why I’m here?” Harry asked, his wand in his hand as he stared at it, hardly believing what he was planning to do.

“Of course, my boy.” Dumbledore said as he moved out from behind his desk. “I’m an old man, I’ve made many mistakes. It’s my time, Harry.”

Dumbledore laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Why are you so accepting of this?” Harry asked as Dumbledore gave him his wand.

“Sometimes, it is simply what we must do. I did not want to die at the start of the year but, it would be quite merciful of you to kill me now, Harry.” The old man said as he rolled his sleeve up on his robe revealing a nasty looking… well, enchantment was the only word for it. Black lines, that were almost tattoo like, were sunk into Dumbledore’s arm. “My plan was for Tom to die but, plans change.”

Harry nodded, he understood that all too well. “Do you want me to kill you, Professor?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, despite how stupid the question might be.

“I would prefer it to be someone I trust. Do you need a spell or will you use the Killing Curse? I’ve heard it’s quite painless.”

Harry nodded and raised his wand. The less painless it was for the old man, Harry guessed was the best. Dumbledore wasn’t the best, but he also tried. Harry focused all his anger, emptiness and sadness that he had been feeling into this one thought, and with two words. Dumbledore was gone.

“Avada Kedavra!” Harry felt the pulse of magic leave through his wand as it created an almost euphoric sensation that sent a tingle up his spine and through his nerves. Harry knew that Dark magic could be draining and blissful but he had not expected that.

Harry was tired, and as he left the office Harry knew that there would be even more fighting.

As he met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, she immediately gave Harry a hug and he hugged back, holding two wands in his hand, both, in some way, his.

“It’s done.” Harry whispered as she patted his back.

“You did what was right.” Hermione whispered back. “Now let’s hope the Dark Lord has something nice left in him.”

Harry chuckled. He could only hope.


	17. We've Passed the Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart. It's cute okay...
> 
> (PLEASE read the note, it's long but it's important???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> So... what if I told you I'm re-writing this...  
> Surprise? I guess...
> 
> I still plan on finishing this one and uploading all of it but, I just really wanted to go back through and re-edit everything and do better characterisation, because I love this book and there are parts of it that just feel rushed. And maybe you guys don't see it but I'm really critical of my work and I know I can do better.
> 
> So here's where you guys come in. Do you want me to keep this book up and then put the re-write as a seperate book, or, when this is finished, do you want me to paste over what I've already done? I want to know what will be easier for you guys when it comes to re-reading - if you want. More details about how much it's changed will come out when I've finished this book and gotten through a decent amount of the re-write. Then after the re-write, I'll start on the sequel
> 
> There is a lot for me to do... I've got university - so that comes first - this story, the sequel and Homeland. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the support!

Harry found his way to the outer edge of the apparation wards of Hogwarts and he sat himself down on a hill. Did he come here for a reason? Not necessarily, but, after such a crappy and tiring day, a chilly night on a hill was exactly what Harry needed.

No one knew that Harry was out here and that was how Harry liked it, he realised as he took a deep breath through his nose. Maybe, after he was finished Hogwarts, he wouldn’t go straight into Auror training, maybe he could take a few years off and go exploring. Maybe Harry didn’t want to be an Auror. He’d spent enough time battling dark wizards, and that was through his childhood. Maybe he could just settle down in the countryside, maybe he could come back and teach at Hogwarts.

“Harry.” The man turned around to see Tom Riddle and Harry found himself surprised.

“Tom…” Harry wasn’t sure what else to say. Last time that they saw each other, it didn’t exactly end well, and perhaps it made it that tiny bit more awkward than normal. Especially when one considers what Tom had threatened it with. “You don’t need to worry about Dumbledore… I -”

“I know. Severus told me.” Tom looked unsure of himself for a second before pointing next to Harry, “May I sit down?” Harry nodded his head and looked back at the towering, glowing castle that was Hogwarts.

“I killed him, Tom.” Harry said, after the man had sat down next to him. “I killed him and it felt good.”

“Dark magic can often be… euphoric when used in excess. Especially when it’s the first time that one has performed it.” Tom fell silent as he looked at Harry, and the latter saw something in his eyes that he recognised; a scared boy that need help. Someone who was lonely and in want of love. “Did you use the Killing Curse, Harry?”

Harry looked away and broke their eye contact, and that was enough of a response to Tom. Harry had been manipulated, by not only Dumbledore, but by everyone. And although he was angry at everyone, he still felt bad for causing pain that was, in Tom’s mind, rightfully deserved.

“I can’t think of how many times I’d said I wanted him dead, or, when I just thought those words. And I did it. I don’t feel happy or angry, I just feel… wrong.” Harry tried his hardest to explain but he found it hard. He couldn’t imagine Tom, a long time user of Dark magic would understand, but he just had to tell someone who understood in some way about his emotions. “It’s stupid.”

“No.” Tom stopped his thoughts. “It’s not stupid, it’s how it is.” When Harry grew confused at the vague answer, Tom sighed and tried his best to explain. “Every magical being has a magical core, I guess, and that core varies depending on beliefs, moral standings and actions that have been taken in their lives. A light core finds light spells much easier to produce and it’s almost impossible to cast a dark spell. A dark core is basically the same but swapped. A grey core, I’d say that’s what you have.”

“So what? I’m able to perform both spells, equally?” Harry asked.

“In a sense. Your core can still find one type of magic to be much easier to produce than another but, performing both is not a hard task. As I said, it all depends on morals, beliefs and who you are as a person.”

“Does most of the magic world know about this?” Harry was confused. “Does that mean that having a Dark core inherently makes you evil? Because, if you say yes, I might have to slap you. I don’t believe that anyone is inherently evil.”

“And me?”

“What?”

“I’m not inherently evil? Despite everything I’ve done to you, everything I said… You are much too good for this world, Harry Potter.”

“No, I’m really not.” A silence fell over the two, both of them knowing that the other was too stubborn to argue with before Harry remembered something.

“This is yours, now.” Harry said as he handed over Dumbledore’s wand to Tom who looked it over before shaking his head.

“It’s yours actually. Plus, I have no intention of using it.” Tom argued before looking back at the castle that glowed in the darkness of the night. It was beautiful, and Tom almost felt sorry for the glory that Muggles never got to see. Almost. Instead he felt giddy - for lack of a better word - that only some people got to see it, only those  _ worthy _ . And still, that was debatable.

“Right, because you wanted to use it to-”

“I’d prefer not to talk about my past mistakes.” Tom quickly cut in, which Harry had not expected. “I’m not quite fond of the choices I made against you.”

“Only because it could’ve killed you.”

“And you.” Harry couldn’t help but scoff. “I’m quite serious, Harry. I wish that fate had not been so cruel to us. To you.”

“And yet, we’re both here because of choices that everyone - alive or dead - has made.” They sat in silence until Harry let out a sigh. “I don’t wanna fight anymore, Tom.” Harry looked at Tom who gaze was still locked on the school.

“Unfortunately, life is full of fighting.” Harry nodded his head and Tom turned to look at him. “But you’re strong, you’ll get through this.”

“I killed someone who I used to think of as my mentor.”

Tom couldn’t find anything to say to Harry. He knew that the younger man would definitely not want any pity for it, nor was he asking for comfort. It was just a statement that Harry made and Tom happened to be around to hear it. Harry looked up, as if suddenly remembering something. He looked around the both of them, startling Tom.

“You didn’t bring any of your friends?”

Tom chuckled slightly. “I kept my promise.”

“Harry!” The man in question stood and turned to see Neville running towards him and Tom. “Dumbledore’s dead-” Harry flinched but Neville didn’t notcie “- and Umbrige has gotten the ministry involved.”

Harry turned to face Tom. “You might wanna invite your friends, then.” Harry looked back at Neville and grabbed the man’s arm lightly, a smile on his face.

“We aren’t giving up Hogwarts.” Harry let go of Neville and looked back at Tom. “Not without a fight.”


	18. Of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the fighting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing fighting things so... try to enjoy? I always feel weird writing fighting and action, so if you have any tips, don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Also, I started writing the re-write and while I do prefer it, I will finish posting this one so you get the ending. I also plan on keeping this one up, making the second part of the series the re-write and the third part the sequel.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy xx

When the three of them arrived at Hogwarts, most of the students were gathered in the Great Hall, under Umbridge, telling the children whatever she wanted to, which worried Harry more than anything. Those children had been tortured by her and now they were expected to listen to her and that thought pissed Harry off more than anything.

“Should we just run in there or?” Harry asked as he looked at Tom.

“No, we aren’t running in there blind. We don’t know who would fight with us and against us. While many do not think this is what I look like, Minerva certainly knows.” Tom explained. “We need to wait, Umbridge will put down the apparation wards so that the ministry can get here, and that’s how our forces will come in.”

Harry nodded and turned towards Neville. “Can you sneak in without getting noticed?”

“Probably not, opening the doors will just give me away. A notice-me not charm won’t help too much with that.”

“So, we wait out here?”

“That’s the plan.”

It turned out that the group of three didn’t have to wait long. Within a few minutes, the Ministry of Magic had shown up. Harry recognised some Order members like Kingsley, Moody and Tonks who walked along the Ministry.

It seemed that he wasn’t the only one that was notice.

“Harry? Neville? What are you two doing outside of the hall?” Tonks came up to the both of them before quickly turning her gaze to the unknown man. “Sorry, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before?”

“I’m an old student of Hogwarts and a friend of Harry’s.” Not a lie, Tom just stretched the truth and omitted some details, Harry thought to himself, like the fact that you haven’t been at this school for over fifty years. However, the vague explanation seemed good enough for Tonks, and Harry was glad that it hadn’t been Kingsley.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing Umbridge herself, and Harry could swear that he felt Tom stiffen up next to him. Harry did nothing more than pull on the other man’s wizarding robes to warn him off doing anything stupid.

Tom would deny it was stupid.

“Ah, I’m glad you could make it so quickly! With the untimely death of Albus Dumbledore, we will have to-”

“Dumbledore’s dead?” Tonks asked before steeling herself, mostly because of Moody’s glare.

“Yes, found that way in his office. There was no magical residue left that could be felt, but I decided to let this be handled by the professionals.” Harry noticed that Umbridge left Tonks out of the ‘professional’ gesture and Harry couldn’t help but feel slight anger. And then, as if a flash appeared in front of him he remembered.

He had to fight these people.

* * *

 

Harry thought back on this moment and would always remember that flash and eventually, he came to realise that it was probably the Death Eaters that caused that flash. Or maybe Tom. Or maybe one of the officials felt something and cast a spell.

But either way, after that, chaos ensued.

Harry was telling Tom to go collect his forces and that Harry was going to go find his friends. Despite their recent disagreements, Tom was unwilling to let Harry go on his own.

“Let me do this, please. We can meet up soon, just…  **_Please._ ** ” The use of parseltongue was cheating, but Harry had to do this. He had to let his friends know that he was okay. He had to find Snape and find out who he was really working for. He had so much to do and so little time, that it was worrying to harry. But, that’s also how it’s always been for Harry.

“Fine, we’ll meet back here in about an hour, if you aren’t here, I’m burning Hogwarts down to find you.” Harry nodded but smiled, knowing that, somewhere, Tom cared for him.

“I’d expect nothing less from you, Tom.” Harry laughed as he turned to walk away into the Great Hall to try and find Hermione, or someone at the very least. “Neville, come with me?”

It didn’t take long for both of them to find her, she was fighting alongside Draco, but they weren’t exactly hurting others, just defending themselves. Harry guessed it was because neither of them knew who they were fighting for.

Harry threw a stunner at an Auror who had thrown some spell at Draco. The latter looked grateful that Harry was there but went straight back to fighting.

Harry fought his way towards his two friends, ensuring that Neville stayed near him, until the four of them made a circle in amidst the fighting.

“So, who are we fighting for?” Draco asked as he shielded a spell and deflected it back towards whoever cast it.

“Ourselves. Don’t kill people, while Voldemort might want that, I don’t. So, just hold off on the killing.” Harry explained and just like that, the four of them moved in a group, when one was distracted another would cover them until eventually, Harry felt a sharp pain in his head, one he had grown to understand was anger.

Draco looked at him and nodded his head in an understanding matter. “Go.”

“Don’t die.” Harry muttered and Draco laughed as Harry started to fight his way back through the crowd. Many had fallen now, and that only made it easier to see those that Harry knew that were still up and fighting.

He caught the eye of Ron but quickly evaded the man instead, he focused on trying to find Tom going to find Tom. Harry hadn’t recently looked at the time, but he knew that he was running out of time; it was as if Tom was telling him. 

Harry could hear footsteps coming after him. The heavy footfalls obviously belonging to Ron. The latter man shouting ‘come and fight me you coward!’. Harry groaned, really not wanting to deal with him.   
  
He wanted to find Tom before he burned down his only home.   
  
Harry stopped running to block a curse that he felt heading towards him. He dived to the side, letting the curse slip past him and hit a wall in front of him.   
  
“You gonna set the Basilisk on the school?” Ron seethed as Harry got up, pulling his wand out of its hollister. “Like you did to Ginny?”   
  
Harry blocked a simple hex that Ron sent to him, the former not even bothering to send a spell back to him. “I did my best to save her Ron, but you have to remember. I was twelve.”   
  
Harry saw Ron’s body tense up, he blocked it but suddenly Ron fell backwards. Harry knew that wasn’t his curse. He turned around and saw Snape standing there.   
  
“Mr. Weasley, that’s a rather big accusation. Any evidence?”

"Professor,” Harry breathed a sigh of relief but quickly remembered where he was. “As much as I would like to have a chat with you, this isn’t exactly the best time.” Just as Harry finished that, Snape blocked a cast that was heading straight for the group.

“I am well aware, Mr. Potter, which is why you should continue on your way.” Harry nodded his head and looked back at Ron who at dropped into a fighting stance. “Go!”

“I never wanted this to happen, Ron.”

“Yeah, neither did I.” Harry heard the  _ stupefy  _ that left Ron’s mouth but he never felt the effect of the stunner, which he definitely had Snape to thank for that, as he turned away from the frightened boy, running back towards the entrance of the Great Hall as so he could find Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! More is to come!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> \- T


End file.
